Scrap
by catsvrsdogscatswin
Summary: Well, this was my ATTEMPT at a one-shot, but I guess its a story now. Scrap, a young female abducted from the streets to serve as entertainment for FREAK vampires, has been rescued by Hellsing. However, she has some surprises, including and not limited to the fact she has about a billion knives on her person that she constantly whips out. AxOC in a master-servant way if you squint.
1. Sleep

**_Hey guys...I was really itching for a Hellsing fic, and since it's the New Year I thought, what the heck, might as well. As of right now this IS a one-shot, but hey, if you guys like it I can always expand it into...a bigger one-shot? A full-on story might be a little much at this stage, but hey, if you want me to..._**

_I just want to sleep…_I thought sadly, tightening my grip around my knees as I stared at the unconscious man. "I told you, kill or be killed. As long as this thing lives, it hungers for your own life. Destroy it." I stubbornly shook my head._ It's dead. It isn't moving, and if is unconscious it can't hurt me._ I reasoned to myself firmly as I looked up at the bright light, and there was a feral growl. "Kill it. Do it before I kill _you_." I looked back down at the man. It wasn't really a person anymore, only mindless hunger in a physical humanoid shell. Killing things though, that always came with something bad, no matter what you killed. But if I let it "live", then I would die. There wasn't even anything to kill anymore. There was just the puppet and its shell. I need to cut the strings. Slowly, I adjusted my grip on the pocketknife in my hand.

"That's good…now kill it." the voice encouraged gleefully, and I crept closer to the rotting form, my eyes narrowed. _Nothing lives without its brain, especially these things._ I thought quietly, my hand gripping a small rock as I leaned over it and raised the knife. The milky eyes suddenly opened and it lunged up as I jerked backward, the heavy carcass resting atop me as rotting, snapping jaws savagely bit the air above my nose, my right arm holding the desiccated creature up as my knife-hand trembled, the point uselessly dangling off to the side. Mocking laughter sounded around me, and I gritted my teeth, forcing my panicked muscles to relax and drop the knife point-down next to my other hand.

In a whiplash of movement, I grabbed it by the blade and stabbed it into the eye, bursting it as the creature hissed and flinched, but did not crumble like all the others had. I adjusted my grip, sliding my now bleeding hand back further on the blade and shoving it deeper. The creature managed to groan again before crumbling to dust, and I slowly sat up, tucking the knife back into my sleeve and cradling my bleeding hand against my side, whimpering softly. "Good girl. Now, back to sleep." This was an order I was familiar with, that I knew. It meant I could go to the dark place, and be safe from the monsters and the pain. I perked up, slowly crawling across the blood-soaked floorboards and finding my dumbwaiter, curling up as there was a jolt and my stomach dropped out, darkness washing over me as I shivered, hearing cries and screams as I cradled my hand up against my shirt, feeling warm wet blood soak into my chest.

There was a metallic thud and clunk, and the doors opened as I crawled out again, seeing the safe, soft dimness of my cell and finding the ragged pile of blankets that was my bed. I snuggled into them, feeling my hand's blood flow clot and slow as my tired eyes opened, seeing the thin slot of light that was my entertainment, my hope, and my air outlined against the dank, dark stones. A faint smile curved my lips as I saw it flicker and glow, then was lost as a dark shape loomed up against it, huddling down against my bedding as I watched it pass, quivering in fear with my eyes wide. I relaxed a little as the figure went away, burrowing under the thin blankets and closing my eyes. _A lullaby might help…._ I thought sleepily, pushing the blankets into a comfy pillow under my head. "_Watashi… watashi… watashi… watashi…wata…shi…wata…_" I mumbled, quickly diving into the endless silence and comfort of sleep.

_***Time Skip***_

I whimpered, backing away from the staggering figures, my hand crusty with dried blood. _It hurts…_I thought with a whimper, baring my teeth weakly at the monsters. _Don't show weakness. They like it when you show that you are weak. They-_ I jumped back as a slash cut the air above my head, the fanged creature growling in impatience. Tears blurred my vision as I felt my palm throb, wiping the sticky blood off on my pants as I tried to grip the knife tighter in my shaking hand, whimper throbbing in my throat. They, it, lunged again, and I stiffly thrust the knife up, feeling slight resistance and then nothing as I darted back, seeing I had taken his eye. I whined in despair as I edged back, feeling the unforgiving concrete hold me up against it, preventing me from escape, my eyes wide as they crept closer, wary._ No…I missed…I'm gonna die…I don't want to die…_ I thought as more tears filled my eyes, ones of despair rather than pain.

They lunged as one, and I gritted my teeth, scuttling down and under their legs and fleeing across the combat area to huddle against the opposite wall, whimpering. They turned, muttering in frustration at my cowardice and inability to fight and provide them sport, their eyes glowing red. _Too powerful. Too strong._ I managed a weak snarl, bristling as much as I could, then whimpering as they returned with a louder, more savage roar. They were coming closer…closer…_but I didn't want to die_! I snarled as viciously as I could, slipping my extra pocketknife out of my hand and lunging at the same time they did, the fragile blades sinking deep into their eye sockets as they screeched in shock, then collapsed into dust, making me snatch my vulnerable hand back and whimper as the ash stung the open wound. There was seemingly stunned silence, then cheers, animalistic and savage, making me huddle against the ground and snarl weakly, looking frantically in every direction for the threat as I managed to sheath my left-hand knife.

"Give it up for our finest gladiator, #34!" I nearly cried out at the familiar, hated voice, the voice of the one who controlled all and brought the monsters, but if it was pleased, gave good things. Was it going to give me a monster or something good? I pressed tighter against the familiar, bloody ground, trying vainly to seek comfort from it. "Why don't we give her some time to recover, but rest assured, we'll see more of 34!" it shouted, and I immediately scampered over to the dumbwaiter, huddling as far away from the light as I could until the doors closed, then waiting as it carried me down, down, down…

_Integra's POV:_

_Civilian Report #25_

_The number of kidnappings has increased, indicating the perpetuators are getter bolder and "expanding" their "business". It is not exactly clear what the vampires are doing, but hints indicate it is some sort of entertainment involving live humans, possibly letting them fight to the death. According to police files, there have been at least over a hundred victims, although the number of live humans upon extermination will most likely be far less. As the cooperate owners of the facility are no longer in business and the building itself appears abandoned, the food supply and probably the heat as well conveyed to the humans will most likely not be of good quality, or even nonexistent. It is imperative to release them and destroy the vampires as soon as possible._

"Alucard and Seras will exterminate the vampires, and the rest of you shall attempt rescuing whatever humans may be left. If no humans remain, destroy all the ghouls. Once the humans are taken into custody, relay them to the doctors and we'll see what to do with them from there." I said briskly, putting the folder down. The mercenaries voiced agreement over the radio as Seras nodded sadly, mentally preparing herself for the monstrosities ahead. Alucard merely grinned, but I could feel his token agreement, covered by a healthy amount of bloodlust naturally. I sighed as they moved out, walking back inside. _ This is getting more and more tiresome by the year…and Iscariot's coming over for dinner. Joy. _I thought irritably, lighting my cigar as I went and sitting down to work on the particular bureaucratic papers for _tonight's_ hassle.

_3__rd__ Person POV:_

Alucard paused, sniffing. There was nothing new here, blood and gore and broken bones, but… He turned off of the hallway, following the scent as he spotted open door after open door, the remnants of imprisoned humans. There was a little scuffle, and he turned, the Casull booming once as a ghoul fell to ash, chuckling as he reloaded. "Hent. What pathetic trash." he sneered, wandering on towards the evasive scent. His eyes narrowed as he saw the small, thin slit in the wall, bricks more fresh than their grimy neighbors. He sighed, then melted through it, his glowing red eyes instantly adjusting to the pitch darkness, seeing nothing unusual.

He whirled as there was a breath of air behind him, but stopped his finger on the trigger with a growl of disappointment as he smelled human, but raising an eyebrow as the small, feral figure latched onto his chest, a negligible slash of pain burning itself into his brain as a blade entered his eye. "Now now, that's no way to play." he admonished, yanking it out with a gruesome squish as there was a whimper, and the tiny body moved away in another scuttle of movement. He chuckled, turning to see the emaciated figure backed up into a corner, hissing quietly with another knife balanced in her palm. _Nearly a feral cat in mannerisms…I wonder if Integra will let me keep her._ He thought with a chuckle, bending down and lifting the girl by the scruff of her neck as she apparently panicked, thrashing and hissing wildly as the knife cut into his hand again and again.

"Play nice." he ordered briskly, shaking her a little, and she went limp with a little whine, shaking now as he placed her on the ground again, watching her curl around herself tightly and tremble, obviously waiting for him to kill her. "Don't be so frightened. I'm not here to hurt you." he explained calmly, kneeling, and she blinked, looking up at him, her head tilting a little. He smirked, hiding his fangs, and she lunged, the bloody knife from before slicing the air inches from his nose as he grabbed her wrist and hauled her upright, her eyes staring straight into his own as she began to kick and thrash, panicked. "No." Her huge amber eyes blinked once, and he shook her wrist, making her whimper. "_No_." he repeated firmly, and she whined, but obeyed, his sensitive ears catching the sound as the knife clinked softly on the stone floor as he smirked, not bothering to hide his fangs this time.

He folded his knees on the floor, still holding her arm above his head, keeping her from bolting again. "Sit." She blinked as she was lowered to the ground, and he patted his knees. "Come. Sit." he coaxed, waiting patiently as the female stared at him. He began chuckling as he felt the warm weight of her body slowly creep into his lap and curl up tightly, but kept it soft so as not to disturb this fascinating creature, releasing his tight grip on her hand as it was quickly pulled into the safety of her little ball, the tiny human trembling as he shifted a little to cushion her better. "Now then, you obviously understand me." She quickly nodded, squirming a little as if uneasy. "Good. As of right now, you are coming with me and are property of the Hellsing Organization. That means leaving this cell."

She immediately attempted to escape his lap, whimpering as he easily caught her, having been ready for this movement as he dragged her back from the edge of his knees. "No. Either you come quietly, or I drag you by your hair. Whichever way you decide, you _are_ coming with me." he said calmly, placing his hand in the middle of her back and pushing down, pinning her against his legs as she instantly went limp, submissive. "So?" he asked, trying to provoke a coherent, intelligent response. She fidgeted a little, then whined softly. "Okay. Coming." He chuckled at the meek, tiny sound, shrugging to himself._ Not exactly literate, but at least she communicates in something other than growls and whimpers._ He thought smugly, pulling her off his lap as he stood, mentally scrubbing the grunge from his clothing.

She obediently leaned against his feet, and he actually had to scoot her away before stepping forward, watching as she followed quietly at his heels. _The degenerate fools must've kept her here for a very long time for her to have fallen so far down the primeval chain. She barely registers anything but concepts. Familiar, safe, new, danger, creature, kill. I suppose I'm her newest crutch, since I am vaguely more familiar than the environment she is going to encounter._ He thought dryly, thrusting her through the wall ahead of him and then following, chuckling as she instantly pressed up against his leg, quivering softly as he reached down and patted her hair. "Calm down scrap."_ This is going to be an extremely amusing distraction…_ He thought excitedly to himself, starting to walk forward.

_***Time Skip***_

"Master, what are you doing? You never ride home with…who's that?!" Seras squeaked, pointing in shock to the grimy, thin female in her sire's lap with his hat on her head, the older vampire baring his teeth in the familiar grin. "Seras, this is our new pet. I'm thinking of calling her Scrap…what do you think?" he asked as he lifted his hat, showing the female sound asleep, and Seras blinked in stupefied shock, stuttering. "Master, you can't keep a person as a p- YEEK!" The Draculina jumped back as "Scrap" lashed out, a pocketknife nearly slicing off Seras's nose as she yelped and retreated to the relative safety of the other side of the van. Scrap retreated as well, her amber eyes gleaming balefully from under Alucard's hat as she coiled herself again; obviously ready to attack if the unwary Draculina came close again. Alucard merely chuckled in delight during the entire scene. "Scrap apparently was one of the humans, maybe even the first, that they took in to fight. Her instincts thus far seem to be comprised solely of fight/flight, fighting anything she sees as a threat and fleeing whatever cannot be fought. My lap is apparently a safe zone." he said in amusement, and Seras had to giggle, seeing the aggressive, feral child pressing up against her master's stomach, obviously considering him "safe" and herself to be "dangerous".

She blinked as the little human shifted, remembering her previous conviction. She bit her lip, silently admitting that "Scrap" had indeed grown on her a little. "But master, we really can't keep a human. Sir Integra is going to be furious you even let her spot you." she pleaded, and Alucard smirked as he lifted his hat again, Scrap flinching at the exposure to lit and snarling like a wildcat. "Our little Scrap won't be fitting in a normal home very well, will she? She needs consistent faces, and if you put her in a mental hospital, she won't get better, nor will she if she is taken to a human home. Will you Scrap?" he asked playfully, scratching around her ears as her eyes grew huge, and she flinched away from the caress, burrowing into his lap frantically, as if his hand was part of a separate being.

"Aw…" Seras let, slip, then guiltily clapped her hands over her mouth as Alucard grinned victoriously. "See? She's growing on you already." he said smugly, making his undead fledgling blush a little as Scrap growled uneasily, sensing the changed atmosphere. "Well, we may as well start on her training. Scrap, family."Alucard said smugly, pushing the human out of his lap and scooting her toward the nervous fledgling as she peeled her lips back in a growl. "_No_." She flinched guiltily at the reprimand, looking suspiciously up at Seras as she attempted a smile, not returning it. "_Family_ Scrap." Alucard said sharply, and she whined, then shyly curled up at Seras's feet. "H-hey Scrap." she stammered nervously, and the human tilted her head a little, frowning. "Family." The term was dull and uninterested, and Scrap crawled back over the floor and climbed into Alucard's lap once more, circling a little before curling up and falling asleep. "I think she likes you." Alucard chuckled, plunking his hat back on the grumpy female's head as Seras sweatdropped. "Err…I _guess_…"

* * *

**_New Years _**


	2. Clean Slate

_**Yay! Witch of blood reviewed, so I guess I get to write some more on this. So then, here ya guys go.**_

_**January 2, 2014**_

_Scrap's POV:_

I shifted uneasily, feeling the bony knees of the man who had taken me away from the dark place dig into my body, whimpering as I brushed my left hand against the fabric of his pants, jerking it away with a whine. He suddenly shifted, and I hissed in panic as the iron strength of his hand encircled my wrist, dragging the wounded hand up to him as I frantically tried to pull the weakness away from him. "Police Girl, look at this. Poor Scrap has been hiding something from us." he said in morbid amusement, chuckling slightly as he held the wounded hand out to the other female. I growled uneasily, tugging frantically at the grip as I leaned back against his stomach, trying to be intimidating but at the same time terrified of what they would do once they saw the weak spot. "Oh my god! What happened to her?!" the woman squeaked, and the man pulled my hand back, but kept his grip as he laid a firm had on top of my head. A tickling sensation made me squirm, but he held me down firmly as he started chuckling.

"Oh _my_…Police Girl, it appears she was there longer than we thought. This is several months old." he said, and I caught the hint of slight surprise in his deep voice as I hissed, tugging desperately only the hand he grasped firmly, bringing up to his face as I panicked and began struggling, stilled as he pushed down on my head. "Down Scrap. I want to see just what we're going to have to do to fix this." he ordered, and I whined, but stopped thrashing, although I continued to whine softly in fear as he gently spread my fingers, sending hot flares and shivers of pain down my arm as I sucked in a whimpering breath. "Now this _is_ interesting…ghoul dust has gotten into the wound, along with ash from slain vampires. It's prevented the infection from spreading, but it's also helped her hand to go septic." he muttered, and I cried out as he gently prodded the pulsing, throbbing slash, pus and blood leaking out as he sighed and took the finger away.

"Scrap, hold still." he told me, and I hissed in panic as he took my hand to his mouth, knowing that his sharp fangs rested therein. My hand was going numb however from his tight grip, and I only felt a light prick of teeth as he pressed his mouth to my palm, making me screech and writhe. Cold invaded my burning palm, along with wetness, the slight stench of my infected tissue vanishing into nothing as he continued to lick my hand clean. His grip slowly relaxed, and the instant I was able I wrenched my hand away, holding it close to my side and hissing at him as threateningly as I could, shivering. He chuckled, patting the top of my head as I shook at his touch, huddling down against the safety of his lap as I rubbed my fingers over my palm, feeling nothing but slightly damp, smooth skin. "See Scrap? You're all better." he said in amusement, and I growled at him half-heartedly before examining my hand, flexing it a few times to make sure it was truly in working order before I glared at him and shuffled around until I was no longer facing the dangerous grin with a huff.

_3__rd__ Person POV:_

Scrap was quiet enough as the ride ended, but having to leave the "safety" of Alucard's lap presented…issues. After several near misses with the mercenaries, Alucard had given her a stern look and held out his hand, at which point she scowled and gave him her bloody pocketknife, moving to press near Seras instead a she favored him with betrayed, deep glares, ones he shed easily. However, as the time came where Alucard was to make his report, he scooped up the rebellious human by the collar and dragged her, hissing and thrashing, with him to Integra's office. He managed to silence her with the promise of his lap, which she immediately took refuge in as Integra looked up, her eyes going wide behind her steel-rimmed spectacles. "ALUCARD!"

Scrap hissed at the sound and launched herself off of his lap; only to be caught by her collar again as a knife slashed the air in front of Integra's startled face, the slightly surprised vampire dragging her back to his lap. "I thought I told you NO." he said sternly, and Scrap hissed, straining against his grip on her collar with her amber eyes fixed squarely on his master. "Alucard, explain this." Integra said after a shocked moment, and he firmly pressed down on Scrap's back, holding the squirming, snarling human in his lap as she fought to get out. "This is Scrap master; I believe she's one of the original humans taken to fight for their entertainment, possibly THE first. Her more reasonable mental capabilities have been withdrawn, probably because of the brutality of her situation. Now she thinks purely on a fight or flight scale, seeing everything as a threat, excepting what she finds familiar and therefore safe. That apparently includes my lap." he explained with a chuckle, scratching around Scrap's ears as she uttered small, angry sounds, glaring fiercely at Integra. "She apparently finds you extremely dangerous. Probably the fact you haven't tried to attack her back, which in her world equates with extreme confidence in your ability to win when you do retaliate."

Integra sighed, leaning back and taking a long drag at her cigarette as Scrap huddled back against Alucard's stomach, baring her teeth with another snarl. "Scrap, no." he told her, and she checked the snarl with a sulky scowl, glaring fiercely up at Integra as she looked calmly back. "See her body language? She's trying to intimidate you without directly confronting or making you inclined to confront_ her_. That seems to be her usual tactic, although when she does fight, she instantly goes for the eyes, which would be the easiest for a human like herself to kill a vampire or ghoul with the small knives that she has. She apparently also treats all "threats" as undead." he explained, then patted her head. "Don't you Scrap?" The human bared her teeth a little, but made no other response as she glared up at Integra, the vampire chuckling at the silent response. "Can we keep her master? You know she'll massacre any normal family. I've already taken at least four knives from her and she still keeps whipping them out." he cajoled, lightly scratching the unresponsive human around the ears as she glared balefully at his master, growling in the back of her throat with her teeth bared.

Integra faced her calmly, taking another drag at her cigar. "Scrap, I am not going to fight you. Get that idea out of your head." she finally said, and the female's eyes went wide as she huddled into Alucard's lap, shaking, her amber eyes huge. But slowly, she came up, actually leaning slightly out of the "safe zone" of Alucard's lap, reaching forward as both their eyes sharpened. She held her open hand in front of Integra, waiting expectantly as her head cocked; her amber eyes showing uncertainty, the hand trembling as she slowly began to pull it back. Integra suddenly grasped what she had intended, quickly reaching out and taking the small, bony hand in her own, shaking it firmly as Scrap's eyes widened and she hissed in shock, but accepted the movement, quickly curling back up against the safety of Alucard's lap.

"There now, see master? She likes you." Alucard chuckled, petting Scrap slowly as she leaned slightly into the familiar, and therefore safe, movement. Scrap glared at him for half a second as he spoke, then sighed and rested her head on her folded arms. "Right. Alucard, I want her out of the way until she can learn not to attack anything that so much as walks by or surprises her. Also, get her cleaned off and inventory all those knives she has. After that, a meal and a checkup. God knows what diseases she's picked up in that hellhole." Integra snapped, and Alucard grinned. Scrap had jolted at the orders, starting to thrash, but Alucard had her firmly pinned down and disappeared without a further word.

_***Time Skip***_

"So then Scrap, are you or are you not aware of how to clean yourself?" Alucard asked, pointing to the basin full of warm water, and Scrap peeked curiously over the edge, nodding slowly with a pleased smile. She obviously liked the idea of being clean again. She made as if to get in, but he grabbed her by her frayed shirt collar and dangled her in the air, spinning her to face him. "Before you get in, I want your knives._ All of them_." he ordered firmly, and she blinked, quickly shaking her head as he growled threateningly. "I am not going to take them away. I just want to see them." he explained with a huffy sigh, and she frowned, taking her lower lip between her teeth and looking down. Finally she whimpered, reaching inside both her sleeves to take out some of the blades, dropping them at his feet as he picked them up, placing them on the small table he used for his wine and goggles.

He also took out the four knives he had confiscated from her earlier, examining them. All six had different makes and models, and two of the smaller ones were merely Swiss Army Knives with the longest blades extended. All were caked in undead blood and ash. "Scrap, is this every-" he started to rumble, but stopped, raising an eyebrow, as he saw the veritable stack of knives spilled over the stone flags, Scrap holding her old leather boot by the toe and shaking it violently, several more knives clattering out of hidden sheaths in the leggings. "Exactly how many of those do you have?" he asked in slight surprise, and she shrugged sheepishly, then frowned as she looked down at the boot and reached inside, pulling another Swiss Army Knife out of what seemed to be the sole.

He began picking them up, finally getting all THIRTY-NINE –he was surprised she had managed to hide that much– knives, along with several small shards of metal she obviously intended for emergencies. "_Now_ is that all?" he asked with a slight chuckle, and she frowned to herself, then held up a hand, opening her mouth and reaching inside, searching around for a little bit, then pulling another, smaller shard of metal out and sheepishly handing it to him. He turned it in the light, examining the shining sliver with a slightly raised eyebrow. _Silver, and blessed. _"Where'd you pick this up?" She frowned, then shrugged soundlessly. "Dust, like others." He probed gently at her mind, feeling her obligingly think of the incident, being swatted down by a ghoul, scrabbling in the blood-soaked sawdust and finding something hard, stabbing it up at the snarling undead.

"Poor little Scrap." he said in slight sympathy, patting her head as she whined and nodded, frightened at the memory. He continued to gently caress her head as she wrapped her arms around her knees, soothing away the harsh reality of the memories as her body relaxed a little, then a little more. "There now. Jump in and get clean." he said in satisfaction, and she sneezed and shook herself, looking towards the tub and brightening, waddling over and peeking over the edge, touching the water and sighing in relief at the warmth it continued to radiate. She blinked again, looking up at him warily, and he rolled his eyes and cast some shadows, curving them over her in a shell that left him able to see her head, watching as she cocked her head, staring at him curiously, then began to strip, her head occasionally dipping below the shield-curtain as she bent down.

There was a soft splashing sound, and her feral, high-cheekboned face popped up again, her amber eyes bright and happy and her tangled, chocolate brown hair saturated with water. He watched in absent amusement as she explored the basin, splashes and the happy sounds she made echoing in the high, vaulted chamber as she continuously dipped her head under the water, small bubbles popping to the surface as she explored the bottom. "I'm not saving you if you drown." he told her as she resurfaced, and she shot him a nasty glare before diving back down again, splashing around happily as he chuckled and took his wine in hand, listening to the gleeful chirps and clicks as his newest pet explored her bathtub._ Apparently this kitty-cat enjoys water. Interesting…very interesting._

**_7:11 PM, USA Central Time_**


	3. Chocolate? CHOCOLATE!

**_Wow, you people really like this story! Well, here's the next one for you, please review n' all that._**

**_January 3, 2014_**

_3__rd__ Person POV:_

"Down Scrap!" Alucard grunted, holding her by her brushed hair as she struggled frantically against his grip, keening and clawing at the stone flags as he dragged her back between his knees and clamped her down, holding her head still as the hated brush neared it again. "No no no no no no no no NO!" she squealed, fighting and squirming frantically as he held her head down and ruthlessly dragged it through her tangled curls, crying out and thrashing. "Oh hush. It's not so bad little Scrap, so just hold still." he scolded, checking his progress as she whined beneath him, feeling like her scalp was on fire. _I'm impressed. Only halfway done, and this brush isn't going to hold out much longer._ He thought morbidly, raking it through her hair as she whimpered and flinched under his hands.

A few moments later, her hair was shining dully and neatly brushed, and he relaxed his knees, half-chuckling as she instantly bolted away from him, hiding behind the tub and glaring fiercely at the brush as he vanished it into shadows, smirking at her. She hissed at him for good measure, and he gave her a _look_, making her whine and hang her head. He left her to her own devices for a moment, picking up his glasses and donning his hat. When he once more came over to the tub, he saw she had somehow managed to neatly braid her curvy brown hair into two braids on either side of her face. "Come Scrap. Time to get you some food." he said indulgently, and she instantly perked up, making him chuckle as he could almost _see_ the fox-like ears and tail as they twitched hopefully into the air.

_Scrap's POV:_

_ FOOD?_ _I can have_ **_food_**? That was my first thought as he spoke, perking up as my mouth opened slightly, my stomach rumbling as he chuckled and offered his hand to me. I looked at it dubiously, seeing no food, but sighed and grabbed it, the hissed as swirling darkness enveloped me, fighting to get back to my previous spot –wherever it had ended up– but stopped in shock as the darkness formed into a kitchen, one the man had seemed familiar with. The woman with the stinky cigars, she had called him…Alucard? It was a strange name…but he was a vampire. Something from my old life tickled at my brain, but I shoved it away fearfully. I was weak back then. I needed to have my instincts like they were; otherwise if Alucard or the cigar lady tried to harm me I wouldn't be able to stop them. I poked curiously in the drawers, happy that Alucard had allowed me to keep three of my largest knives, although he had told me to use them ONLY if I was directly, intentionally threatened. I pulled out a bar of something, peeling the cellophane away with my smaller knife from my sleeve and nibbling on the brownish edge, only to have my eyes go wide as taste overwhelmed me._ CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! YUMMY CHOCOLATE! MY CHOCOLATE! _I squealed mentally, ripping the rest of it off and purring over my treat as I heard conversation above me. Apparently someone else was in the kitchen, and I muttered crossly, but continued on the all-important task of eating the brown sugary treat.

_Alucard's POV:_

I absently rummaged around the cupboards, not quite sure what the Scrap might want and not particularly caring, but paused as Walter entered the kitchen. "What on earth are you doing here Alucard?" he asked in surprise, and I smirked, leaning against the countertop as I leered at him. "I got a new pet, and apparently she's hungry. Aren't you Scrap?" I looked down, and then blinked. Walter, curious, walked around the kitchen island as well, only to chuckle as Scrap twitched, turning around innocently as she made a questioning sound around the chocolate bar she had somehow discovered, gnawing on it with a confused look on her face, as if she couldn't decipher why we were staring at her in so much surprise. She then looked down at the significantly reduced bar, then back up at us. "Mine." she said hurriedly, then with the matter resolved scooted back around, continuing to happily devour it as small gnawing sounds drifted around her.

"Make note of this Walter. You can bribe her with chocolate, bathes, and my lap." I said in amusement, pushing my glasses up a little as he raised a questioning and slightly offended eyebrow at me. "Her instincts are mostly primal; she gravitates towards the familiar, which includes my lap since I managed to induce her to sit in it when I found her to examine her closer. She extremely enjoyed the bath Integra ordered me to provide her with; I had to practically drag her out by the hair even when the water got cold. As you can see here, she also enjoys chocolate." I explained dryly, and he favored me with another offended fatherly glare before bending down and tapping Scrap on her shoulder. She scuttled away, somehow somersaulting over herself and coming up so she could face him, her eye feral and wary, but she did not attack. "Good girl Scrap." I chuckled, reaching down to pet her head as she glared at me, but allowed the affection.

After she had snapped up the chocolate, I started leading her to the hospital, luring her with the larger bar I dangled from my hand, chuckling. It was extremely amusing how she focused her entire being on the chocolate, her amber eyes homed in on the treat and her muscles tense, as if stalking prey. "It's not going to run away you know." I told her smugly, and she favored me with a deep and haughty glare, then reached for the chocolate as I pulled it back. She gave me a knowing look, as if to say "See? You're proving my point." and creeping closer as I chuckled and started walking away. She suddenly pounced, her smaller body slamming into mine as her legs wrapped around my waist, scrabbling over my shoulder for the chocolate in my pocket as I turned to raise an eyebrow at her. "Are you really _that_ hungry?" I asked her dryly, and she gave me a nasty look before reaching petulantly for my shirt pocket.

I waited until she discovered there was nothing in it, then plucked her off and carried her by the scruff of her neck, walking silently to the ward as she gave me shocked, betrayed looks. "You only get the chocolate after you let the doctors examine you. Any bad behavior and you don't get it at all, understand? Tell me if you do." I told her firmly, and she folded her arms, dangling sulkily from my grip. "Fine." she mumbled, looking so petulant at the command I had to laugh as I carried her into the ward and plunked her down on a table. Several minutes later, she was in the paper-thin gown, backing up nervously as a doctor pulled a tray over to her, growling faintly in the back of her throat. "Scrap, play nice." I said, swinging the chocolate softly between my fingers as her eyes grew wide and she leaned forward, almost falling off the bed before hastily righting herself, making me chuckle.

_3rd Person POV:_

"Yes? What is it?" Integra snapped, irritated. Maxwell and Anderson were due to show up any minute now, and she did NOT need the half-feral female running about her estate, or whatever Alucard was paging her for. "_There's something interesting about my little Scrap. Apparently she has all the genetic makeup for- and you'll LOVE this- a **werewolf**_." he said with relish, and she froze. There was a moment of silence, and she irritably realized her eye was twitching. "I'm fairly certain that even the pathetic fools the vampire that held her were, they would've noticed that she turned into a wolf every full moon." she barked, and he chuckled. "_Scrap, put that down. Actually master, to have the genetic makeup of a werewolf does not actually mean she **is** a lycanthrope. A bite or scratch from the undead or her own kind would activate her dormant genes, but for now she is merely more inclined towards her more primal mentality._" he chuckled, taking a small bone from the curious female as she gnawed on it a little, then made a face and shoved it to him.

"_So what exactly does this mean for us_?" Integra asked smartly, and the vampire grinned as he teased Scrap with a large piece of chocolate. "Nothing too damming. She merely needs to be careful around ghouls and vampires. Van Hellsing used me well enough that she shouldn't have to worry about other weres in the British Isles." he said with a smirk, and Scrap lunged for the chocolate, gnawing on it happily at his feet as he laughed at his amusing pet. "So what shall I do with her when the Iscariots arrive?" he asked playfully, hearing the grinding of teeth on the phone, chuckling as he felt her storm-waves of frustration. "_Can she be counted on to behave herself_?" He glanced at the happily chewing Scrap. "As long as we sedate her with plenty of chocolate and possibly let her sit in my lap, I believe she can be coaxed into behaving civilly." he said with a wicked grin, hearing her weary sigh and then resigned, ominous silence as she tapped her finger on the food of her desk. _"One foot, so much as one **toe** out of line, and I send her to the bloody **Americans**. They're at the door, so meet me in the entrance hall._" she finally barked, and he descended into full-fledged laughter as the pager clicked off.

**_Yeah, I'm publishing this from school! My math class actually. Last hour of the day, and we don't have school on Monday 'cause its going to be 30 BELOW, not even counting the windchill. Brrr. *shivers with teeth chattering* But anyway, we don't have school then 'cause it'd take like maybe 5-10 minutes before we get frostbite. THREE DAY WEEKEND! WHOOHOO! *happy happy happy happy* We gotta learn about tangents _****_and circles now, so bye! Review Request Rcomment Auf Wedersien!_**

**__****_2.08 PM, USA Central Time_**


	4. Knives

_**Yes, back home in the safety of my living room domain. Muhahahaha… *rubs hands* Wow, you guys are really snapping this up…practice makes better and it always helps to have a following I suppose. *mystified* I myself like Scrap. She's turning out to be a lot of fun to write. *grin* Wait a second…where do you live Heidilynn08? We're in the USA, so that may have something to do with the fact we aren't used to minus weather. *shrug* Oh hey Moontan! And Alaria Von Ravencroft…and KuroshitsujiLover22…hey to all you guys from other stories. *waves*It's nice to see ya again! So happy you could make it and all that. I don't know if I can manage this today, 'cause for some reason it won't let me into the "Doc Manager" and "Manage Stories" part of my account, but I'm trying. Anyway, here ya go, next chapter.**_

_**January 6, 2014**_

_3__rd__ Person POV:_

Scrap was currently in the rafters, staring down in a predatory way at the two Iscariots as Alucard grinned, leaning against the wall under her. Integra was casting uneasy glances at him, no doubt wondering where the small, embarrassing human was. He cast an amused glance upward, making her pale as she swallowed slightly. Maxwell, oblivious, was rambling about how awful the weather in London was, while Anderson was standing behind him quietly, although he cast frequent and longing glances towards Alucard, obviously itching for a fight. Scrap was clinging to one of the long wooden beams, her two braids hanging down on either side of her face as she glared down at the two Catholics, obviously considering them not only a threat, but highly dangerous as well. She began scooting along the beam, following their position with her eyes as she wiggled into position above them. "Scrap, no." Alucard said loudly, and both Anderson and Maxwell gave him uncomfortable looks, only to jolt as Scrap growled ferally above them.

"Ah yes, Scrap is a newer addition to our organization. I advise against interacting with her." Integra said as calmly as if _she_ had been the to bring the child in, and Scrap growled again, then stopped as Alucard smirked and held up a bar of chocolate, dropping down from the rafters slightly, her knees hooked around the wooden beam, her back to the Iscariots. She held out her hands expectantly, and Alucard smirked, waving the chocolate back and forth as her eyes followed it, even swinging slightly as she followed the movement of the treat. "Down Scrap." he coaxed, and she whined, but dropped abruptly to the floor, then crawled around and sat up, looking at him expectantly as he dangled it above her head. He swung it a little, making her growl impatiently, then dropped it as she snatched it up and stripped the cellophane off, gnawing on it happily. Maxwell pointed to her dumbly as Anderson frowned slightly, baffled.

"Scrap, say hello to our guests." Alucard said firmly, and she half turned, the chocolate bar jammed firmly in her mouth, waving a little obediently before turning back around and continuing to devour her treat. "Right this way." Integra said firmly, shooing the Catholics into the meeting room as they both craned their heads to stare at the child on the floor, munching on the chocolate without a care in the world at the feet of the most powerful vampire in existence. Once they were gone Alucard bent down, patting her head as she glared at him from under her bangs, still miffed at this particular show of affection. "Now that that's over with, do you want to play?" Her eyes squinted in confusion as she tilted her head, staring up at him. He laid a hand on her head, and she froze as his meaning became clear in her open, malleable mind. She shook her head in panic, and he quickly soothed her, murmuring as he gently ruffled her hair. "I won't hurt you. It's just for fun, to see how you fight for real." he assured her, and she glanced at him suspiciously, but nodded slightly, frightened, but curious as he grinned. "Excellent."

_Scrap's POV:_

I watched curiously as he sat down in his chair, crossing his legs as he stared at me. "Go on." I twitched at the command. I was supposed to attack him? Just like that? He was just…just _sitting_ there. Granted, he was a vampire…but he was just _sitting_ there, like I didn't even exist. It was obviously bait for something, and sure enough, as I surreptitiously glanced to the sides, these creeping, crawling, shadowy _things_ were closing in, and I crept closer to Alucard, readying myself. He simply watched me, a tiny smirk on his lips, like he knew exactly what I was planning. I glared up at him, shaking my arms a little as the two knives in the sleeves fell into my hands, drawing them as I crept almost up to his feet, gathering myself for the spring as he chuckled, leaning back in the chair and recrossing his legs, the shadows creeping closer, also readying themselves to pounce, except on _me_.

I launched myself into his lap, then sprung up to the top of the chair, wrapping my legs around his neck and jerking as there was a sharp crack, using his shoulders as perch to slash at the shadows from, slicing the tips off of several before they withdrew, squealing. There was a moment of silence as I held my knife, ready for the next trick, panting a little as the shadows merely vanished. Then I squeaked as his gloved hands reached up and dislodged me, lifting me off his shoulders and plunking me at his feet as he rolled his head, several crackling sounds reaching my ears as he realigned his spine, fixing his broken neck with a slightly insane smirk on his lips. "Good job Scrap. I wasn't expecting that." he said proudly, looking down at me with the same disturbing look in his eyes, and I swallowed before nodding slightly. A chocolate bar dropped into my lap, and I squealed happily, tearing the wrapper off and starting to eat as he chuckled above me, amused.

I finished it, then blinked as he pointed to my knives, still on his table. "You may have them back now. I have inventoried them for my master." he said lazily, and I beamed, scuttling over and sitting myself down, starting to put them all back on. I was very lucky, since most of the knives were very small and thin, because I had learned that when the people at the arena saw them they stole them, and I was too small to fight against the large crowds that had tried for the precious weapons. So I hid as many as I could, and saved most. Sometimes I couldn't hide the bigger ones, and I had bruises all over from when I had tried to keep them. _First the ones in my boots._ I took my left one out, sliding the three knives into the walls, then putting the fourth down in the heel, luckily one that had a sheath as I put my foot back in and took off my other boot. It did get uncomfortable to be stepping on a blade all the time, but it was still a good way to hide them. I put the other four small knives into my other boot, then rolled up my pants.

I had two elastic bands on my calves, about an inch wide, and I pushed four more knives, two on each side of my calf, into the band, then rolled up my other pant leg and repeated the process. Now for my biggest knives. I rolled up my shirt, showing another, larger band of stretchy material, and I slid my five biggest knives into it, then two more medium ones into the side. I then gave him a suspicious look, scooting behind his chair and then pulling my shirt up further, quickly stabbing a knife through the hole in my bra's cleavage and then tugging my shirt back down, wiggling my pants off a little and slipping the five respective knives into the holes there. I waddled back around to the other side, seeing that I still had the appropriate number of knives left, which were six, as well as the small shard of silver. I rolled up my sleeves, showing the thick rubber bands I used, along with the four knives Alucard had allowed me to keep earlier.

I strapped two to my upper arm, around the one I already had, then strapped the two left onto my lower arms, next to the ones I had fixed there earlier. Thus, I was armed, and I rolled my sleeves down, picking up the shard and wincing before opening my mouth, inserting it and wiggling my tongue until the now seemingly much thicker metal scrap rested against my cheek, where it hopefully didn't prick the tender skin inside my mouth. I smiled nervously up at him a he raised an eyebrow at me, shaking his head slowly. "You are far too paranoid." I shrugged sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head._ But alive._ I thought petulantly, and was startled to see him nod. "Yes. I suppose that's right." he murmured absently, his red eyes boring a hole through me, making me gulp.

He smirked, shaking his head and pointing to a corner I couldn't see in the gloom. "Your bed's over there. When you wake up, don't leave the room until I say you can." I seemed to be dismissed at that, and I wandered over, blinking as I saw the small cot. A small smile lit my face, and I climbed in, snuggling around a little as I determined it was soft and would warm quickly, tossing the blankets over myself and circling a few times, making sure it could hold my weight. That decided, I grinned, cuddling the pillow in my arms happily as I lay down, my eyes fluttering closed._ I like this bed…it's mine. All mine._ I thought possessively, hugging the pillow a little tighter as true sleep finally took me.

_**For those who need it more simplified (myself almost included, I had to draw this out), she has eight in her boots and eight on her legs, eight on her torso, five around her waist, three on each upper arm, and two on each lower arm. That does add up to thirty-nine, so she CAN do it, although I imagine she does get some ouches on occasion if she moves in a weird way.**_


	5. Dandelion, Rock, Butterfly?

**_Now we get to see Scrap's past! YAY! Anywhich and how, thanks for all your input n' stuff, I'll do my best to keep the quality up to snuff. Cross fingers, this should be done by the end of the day, since I'm in school and it might take a while. My interpretation of the Vocaloid song "Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness" may or may not be correct, so don't hold me to this._**

**_January 8, 2014_**

_Scrap's POV:_

_"Hey! That's mine!" _I turned over, frowning as I snuggled deeper into the blankets_. I was at my computer, glaring at my younger sister. She giggled and placed the small cherry tomato back on my plate as I yanked one of the earbuds out of my ear. "What 'cha listening to?" she asked curiously, pointing to the computer as I grinned at her. "Vocaloid! What else? See?" I unplugged the headphones for a moment as metallic Japanese filled the air. "_**_Deban yo, tanoshimi na no, watashi, watashi, watashi, watashi, watashi, wata-_**_" She plugged her ears, making a face. "Not the creepy song again!"_

_I scowled as I plugged the headphones back in. "It's not creepy, you don't even know what they're saying. Watashi means "I", because the singer can't wait for their turn in the lab. But it's actually a bad place where the children get experimented on." I told her, and she shivered, backing away. "Scary!" I rolled my eyes, turning back to the computer as I sighed heavily. _My eyes shut tighter, and I rolled over again, clutching the blanket closer to my body. _Stop it…I don't like these memories…_I thought helplessly, shivering.

_"Hey big sis?"_

_Stop…_

_"Get away from her!"_

_No…not again…_

_"STOP!"_

_Please…don't make me so weak again…_

_"No…god no!"_

_Let me stay with her…_

_"Get off me! Leggo! SHE'S MY SISTER!"_

"ANNABELLE!" I shot upright, my heart slamming against my ribs as I took in the dark, cold room I was in. I sniffed cautiously, and sighed as the scent of blood reached me, but it was tampered down from the butchery of the _other place_, and mixed with a scent somewhat like an expensive leather jacket. "What was all that tossing and turning about? Bad dreams little Scrap?" My eyes moved towards the voice, and I relaxed a little more as I saw him casually sitting in his throne-chair, legs crossed. I shook my head a little in answer to the question, slowing my panicked breathing and heartbeat as I tried to calm down. _I don't care what he's done for me so far; a vampire's a vampire and I _**_don't trust them._** I thought shakily, hearing him chuckle. "Poor frightened little Scrap. Don't worry, as of now I have no interest in harming you. If you get yourself bitten however, then we have a problem."

I cowered down in the bed, shaking at even the mention of such a horrible occurrence, and he laughed mockingly. "On from that, Integra wishes for you to take a entrance exam as all our soldiers do, which will be in thirty minutes or so. She said you'd get a bath afterwards if you won." he said in indulgent amusement, and I shot up instantly, grinning. _I get to _**_swim_**_ again!_ I thought happily, scrambling out of the bed and sitting eagerly at his feet, shaking with anticipation as he laughed softly and held out a small bowl of something. I dubiously took it, then shrugged, seeing a tan mush with some darker brown sprinkles and clear crystals dusted across it, picking up a spoonful and putting it in my mouth.

Oatmeal.

My eyes widened as I made a happy sound, yanking the bowl away from him and shoveling the warm, sugary food into my mouth as he laughed, much louder than his previous soft chuckles as I flinched involuntarily, backing away a little with a small hop. His cold fingers caught the end of my left braid, and he tugged gently in warning to not move away. "Down Scrap." I sighed and moved back to my previous spot, eating my breakfast slowly as I tried to both build my strength and not be late for the training, and therefore my bath. He laughed a few times, as if reading my thoughts, and when I was done the bowl literally vanished in my hands, winking out of existence as I yelped and sought the safety of his lap, trembling as I hurriedly climbed into it.

He sat still for a few moments, as if I had startled him, then I felt his arm nudge under my belly. "Your reflexes are to be admired, but you are far too skittish." he muttered with a slight sigh, and I squeaked as the world startled to twist and bend. "Nevertheless, it is time for my master to assess your skills." I whined softly as the world entirely vanished into sucking, swirling blackness with faint strains of red. I began to whimper as he moved forward, seeing a flat plane in all the instability. "Stop squirming, it won't hurt." he barked, and I sheepishly relaxed as he snorted and hauled me through the utter darkness to the blinding light.

_Integra's POV:_

I mentally sighed as Alucard phased next to me, seeing the small, trembling body he held, his wrist digging into Scrap's stomach as she hung meekly in his grip, her amber eyes narrowed in discomfort as she re-adjusted to the morning sun. "Good morning. How are you?" Seras asked in a friendly manner, and Scrap turned her head to the side, blinking at the Draculina. "Bright…" was her verdict, and she buried her nose in the fabric of Alucard's duster in discomfort. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he grinned, dropping the small child. "Don't forget master, she probably hasn't been in direct sunlight for months. Give her a moment or two and she'll be fine." he said confidently, but I privately disagreed, seeing Scrap immediately curl around herself and cover her eyes with both arms, whining.

I was shocked, as within seconds, she turned her face up, hesitantly uncurling and actually sniffing the air, turning her head from side to side as she pushed herself up to her haunches. "Smells nice, doesn't it?" Alucard chuckled, and to my further shock she nodded absently, still scanning her head from side to side and occasionally inhaling deeply. "What's she doing?" I muttered to him, and he grinned, displaying his fangs. "She's smelling how the outside is, my master. It's new and big and noisy, so she won't be caught lounging about on the ground. Remember, to her new means danger and danger means she must show no weakness, including light sensitivity. Therefore, she forced herself to adjust as fast as she was physically able." he explained, and Scrap surprised me by picking a dandelion, twirling it a few times before smiling and placing it beside my feet.

"How sweet, a weed. I think she likes you master." Alucard said with a grin, and Scrap glared at him before huffing and turning around, then reaching down and pointedly dropping a dull grey rock at his feet with a glare before scampering away again as Seras tried not to laugh and I hid a smirk at the glare she had given him. It quite clearly said "Don't be such a wise guy, buster". There was a sharp snarl, and I blinked as she actually _pounced_ on what was probably some kind of creature, then sat up with a disturbingly proud look on her face. "Looks like she's taking great enthusiasm in that oldest and most useful of cat traditions; bringing the master the gift of a dead prey animal." Alucard said with a chuckle, and Scrap waddled over, keeping her hands cupped together.

She proudly held out her catch to Seras as my eyes widened, seeing a large blue butterfly with one leg trapped between her pointer and middle finger, fluttering its wings wildly. "Oh wow! For me?" Seras squealed, and the feral little scamp nodded a few times, beaming. She held out her hands and Seras managed to gently trap the panicked insect as Scrap let go, sitting cross-legged and waiting for the verdict. Seras opened her palms, and the butterfly flew away as Scrap lost the smile, frowning now as she uncrossed her legs and clearly got ready to give chase. "Scrap, NO." Seras jumped as both myself and Alucard gave the order at once, and Scrap whined sadly, but did not follow the creature, her eyes longingly following the fluttering insect.

"Scrap, follow us." She blinked as I snapped my fingers at her, but got to her feet and obediently shadowed us, sticking to Alucard like a second skin as her eyes constantly flicked from here to there, assessing danger. He mostly ignored her, but on occasion I saw him point at something and then drift away as she looked, hinting that he found her clinginess amusing, as he allowed her to once more plaster herself to his side once she figured he was gone. We finally got to the training barracks, and Scrap nearly slunk into Alucard's duster at the sight of the bored mercenaries, a soft rumbling growl reaching my ears as he started to chuckle. "She has fond memories of these humans." he said in amusement, and I almost raised an eyebrow, seeing a brand-new weal across Captain Bernadotte's cheek that hadn't been there before Scrap arrived. _Oh bloody hell, _**_now_**_ what'd she do?_

"Mrs. Hellsing. Seras. _Ulp_…sir." he said, swallowing hard as his green gaze flicked to Alucard. "And the Scrap." Alucard said with a wicked grin, lifting his duster to expose the female as Bernadotte's eye widened further. "_Mon dieu,_ not the Tiny Terror." he muttered in frustration, pushing a hand under his hat to comb it through his hair as Scrap contributed to the conversation with a vicious hiss from the depths of Alucard's duster, making said vampire chuckle quietly. She then yelped as Alucard scooted her out from his clothing with a forceful hand, pushing her towards the scowling mercenary as I saw her heels dig into the soft dirt ground. "Bernadotte, I want this girl unharmed. Scrap, same for you. Have fun." he said gleefully before abruptly phasing away, making Scrap whine softly as she slumped a little, instead plastering herself to Seras, making the Captain raise an eyebrow as Seras squeaked, Scrap's head level with her stomach as she pressed trustingly up against the startled vampiress, her eyes sad and slightly lost.

_Scrap's POV:_

I didn't trust the man with the hat. His eyepatch was strange and I could still see the mark my knife had left on him last night from when he tried to pull me out of the safe, familiar area of Alucard's lap. I made sure to stick close to Police Girl in case he tried anything. But he was showing me things, interesting things, and I peeled away slightly to see. "This is an AK-74 assault rifle, and here's a useful little thing called a Colt Single Action Army Revolver. Okay? Understand? We shoot the big bad dead things with them." he said slowly, and I gave him a withering glance, shaking my sleeve a little as the hilt of a knife peeped through my fingers. He instantly took the hint and hurriedly backed away, using the pretext of finding me some "Kevlar" that would fit. He also began muttering in a language I vaguely remembered was French and probably wasn't flattering.

"You don't like guns very much, do you?" Police Girl asked timidly, pushing me away from her slightly as I flinched and edged into the open air, my breathing accelerating from the lack of shielding against one of my sides, quickly kneeling against the table and peeking over the edge as my muscles relaxed, a solid presence against my stomach comforting me a little, even though my back was exposed. "Guns are loud. Dead follow noise." I said with a slow shrug, my bony shoulders pressing against the thin fabric of my shirt as I stirred the guns with one finger. A vest made of tough-looking fabric dropped next to my hand, and I looked up to see the man with the hat, his braid looped around his neck as he pointed to the clothing item. "It's a bulletproof vest, since we don't have any Kevlar for a tiny midget like you. When you put it on, whatever it covers is safe from bullets." he said, a little less slowly than before, but enough to tell me he didn't exactly have confidence in my intelligence. I tugged it off the end of a gun and wiggled it over my shoulders, twisting myself a little as I determined it fit and I could still grab my knives. "Right. Now, you go in that house over there and don't come out unless you're in trouble. It's like a maze, you find the treat in the middle and then we get you out. Okay?" he asked deliberately, and I happily trotted towards the small building, humming to myself. It was a nice, warm day, lots of sunshine and no people to bother me. The door closed behind me with an official clang, and my eyes widened as I saw the stumbling creatures inside, pressing up against the suddenly unforgiving metal of my only exit.

_The hungry **things** are back again! I need to fight! I need to get them dead! If I don't...if I fail...then I don't get **my** food!_

_Integra's POV:_

I kept a cool expression as Seras gaped openly, a lit cigarette falling inches from my left shoulder as Captain Bernadotte's jaw swung down. Mercifully, Alucard was absent from the room at the moment, and I sincerely hoped he wasn't in the training barracks to spook her as he was wont to do on occasion. Scrap was ploughing through hordes of the ghouls, clinging to the walls, the furniture, even the ghouls themselves, safely de-jawed so they could not spread the disease to an unfortunate trainee, hacking and slashing at them frantically, her mouth open in a constant, feral hiss. I inhaled a deep draft of my cigar, mentally kicking myself. The instant, instinctual comparison to the gladiator-like rooms Alucard had described would have probably regressed her almost instantly back to the skittish, feral child he had originally picked up, and from what I was seeing, it had been a brutal experience. She was, single-handedly, decimating the entire squad of ghouls I had managed to convince Alucard into keeping, blood splattering her face as she growled and snarled, landing on a table with her eyes blazing. A ghoul leaned towards her, and she leaped again, expertly cracking its neck between her knees before using the collapsing body as both leverage and momentum to stab deep into the eye socket of another. "So then...do you think it's safe to let her go on missions?" Captain Bernadotte asked nervously, leaning down to scoop up his cig and stick it in an ashtray before lighting up another. I kept my eyes focused on the screens linked to the cameras we had set up inside the barracks. "I have a feeling she only reacts as such when she thinks she's in a situation that resembles the arena the FREAKs kept her in. If you keep her in the outdoors, she should be alright enough, once we tam her down a little." I said calmly, not blinking as a splatter of red-black blood flicked up against the camera lenses.

**_9.09 PM, USA Central Time_**

**_Well...I have to stop now 'cause its past my bedtime, so I guess that's all for today. I promise, there should be more tomorrow. So...Review Request Rcomment Auf Wedersien!_**


	6. Cold Shower

_**Here's the next chapter, thanks for being patient. (even though you really didn't have a choice.) In answer to Moontan's query, Integra does not let her personal feelings interrupt the flow of her job, and it would not only be impractical but **__dangerous__** to have new recruits, or current ones, be training to fight UNDEAD on paper targets or even training dummies. Ghouls are not as intelligent as vampires, and since they're dejawed they possess no overly threatening capabilities, as well as properly providing the aura of fear and REALNESS to the training course, since the mercenaries are/were technically hired to take care of and contain ghouls, as they have Alucard and Seras for vampire targets. I always thought it was implied they were only trained to fight vampires as a just in case, since Alucard and Seras should usually be able to take care of the threat. However, accidents happen, and it would also be irresponsible of Integra to not have her soldiers trained for the "not likely but possible" case of them being attacked one on one by a vampire. Because if you think about it, if they were trained for actual VAMPIRE hunting, it would have been a lot longer for Zorin's forces to actually kill them, and since it seemed to be that they only had the basic "go for head and the heart, silver's best and always have it blessed" run-through, it was a lot easier for the Millennium troops to kill them as, say, a group trained to actually FIGHT vampires. Wow, I went into a whole lecture on the subject, didn't I? Well, now you're better informed and I can get onto the whole chapter thing. Here goes nothing!**_

_**January 12, 2014**_

_Scrap's POV:_

_BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD!_ I ricocheted down the hallway, snarling at the monsters in my way as they made strange, groaning sounds, all of them missing their lower jaws, which made them not AS dangerous, but still a threat. Suddenly there were no more dead things, and I blinked a few times, sneezing away the thick dust. Was I done? Could I go back to- _Wait. I don't have the safe corner-room anymore. _**_He_**_ took me out. So…did he put me back_? I frowned, trying to think. He…he hadn't put me back. I looked around cautiously seeing no zombies. _So…if I'm not in the place because he didn't put me back, then where am I? _I squinted in concentration, trying to call back my errant, flitting thoughts as they scuttled around the insides of my skull. _He took me away…and put me here. With the woman with the nasty cigars and Police Girl and that man who tries to take me out of safe places. He said they wanted me to find the center of the maze, and that there was a treat there. Is it chocolate?!_

My eyes brightened as I looked excitedly around. I crept to the doorway, peeking out and whining as I saw the veritable HORDE of zombie-creatures, quickly ducking my head back in. I bit my lower lip, digging my sharp white teeth into the skin. _So if there are zombies in my way…that means that something is over there that they don't want me to find. So how do I get over there? _I looked around the room, but there were no other doors. Then I looked up, and my face cracked in a grin. _Found it!_ I thought happily, sheathing my knives. I quickly scuttled up the wall, letting the vent clatter to the ground as I squirmed into the vent. The metal was echoy and banging, so I moved carefully, inching and wiggling forward, careful not to let my knife hilts thump against the hollow shaft. I found another vent, lifting it carefully and then setting it aside, peeking down. My face brightened as I saw Alucard, squirming around until I was in a good position, then jumping down.

He stiffened as I landed on his shoulders, and I muttered happily, rubbing my cheek against his neck as I slid down his body, hanging by my grip around his neck as he chuckled, reaching over his shoulder to ruffle my hair. "My master said you were having too much fun and I needed to come get you, little Scrap. Were you?" I sheepishly nodded a little, and he chuckled again, prying me off and pulling his duster aside a little, allowing me to take refuge in it as he snickered softly and wrapped an arm around my stomach, the bending sensation coming again as I gulped and closed my eyes, curling up with my arms around my head before it stopped, looking up to see Integra, Police Girl, and the man from the kitchen, squeaking and hiding on the other side of Alucard, as far away from the new man as possible. "Scrap, Walter. Walter, Scrap. Now out." Alucard said briskly, and I whimpered, but edged out from under his duster, giving the protecting fabric I was denied sad looks as I instead cuddled up to Seras, whining softly.

Alucard, Walter, and Integra began talking, and I jumped as Police Girl grabbed my arm. "C'mon Scrap, let's go take a bath." she said coaxingly, and I perked up, following her happily to a newer place, getting more nervous as we went and plastering close to the source of comfort as she smiled and gently patted my head. "It's okay Scrap, nothing here is going to hurt you." she soothed, and I nodded unsurely, scooting away just a little. She opened a door in front of us, and I peeked around her elbow, clutching her arm nervously as I saw all the white, my skin crawling from the unnaturalness of it. She dragged me in anyway, and I cautiously touched the tiled floor, shivering at how chilly it was. I looked up to Police Girl, and she smiled reassuringly down at me. "See, you take off your clothes and turn that little knob over there, and water sprays out all over you." she said, pointing to a shiny metal thing, and I gave it a dubious glance, but pulled my shirt and bands over my head, doing the same with my pants and underwear and then squatting next to the knob, turning it one way. It did not spout water, and I experimentally turned it the other way, then shrieked and scampered back as COLD hit my bare back, hissing ferociously at the blast of water as I huddled against Police Girl's legs, growling indignantly as I glared up at her and pointed to the offending faucet.

She blinked at me, then stepped over my body and stuck her hand under the water, looking sheepish suddenly. "Oh…and you need to wait for it to warm up." she amended, and I snarled at the dripping faucet, creeping around it and curling up by the wall by the opposite knob, turning it the correct direction as water sputtered out in front of me, cautiously sticking my hand under it and making a pleased sound as I discovered it was warm. I heard a giggle as I snuggled under it, turning my head as water showered into the top of my hair, staring innocently at her as she smiled at me helplessly, nonplussed. I saw nothing funny here. I shrugged, turning my face up to the soothingly warm water as I made a happy chirping sound, wrapping my arms around my legs.

_3__rd__ Person POV:_

It had taken some trial and error, and Scrap still refused to go within the general radius of the first showerhead, but eventually Seras had coaxed her into fetching all the shampoo and conditioning productions and using them, watching absently as the smaller female sat cross-legged under the shower, making happy sounds to herself as she faced the water squarely, occasionally ducking out of the spray to take a breath. Seras did not join her, even though Scrap had at first made frequent trips to cuddle against the vampire's legs for a few moments and reassure herself that at least one "family member" was present before continuing with her shower, slowly taking longer each time to seek out the vampiress, until at last she had been sitting for ten minutes under the spray of water, making pleased sounds to herself as she enjoyed the running water. Suddenly the door opened, and Scrap curiously turned around as Seras blushed, seeing Walter with some fresh towels. Scrap blinked at him as he carefully set the towels on the rim of the showers, then shrugged and turned around again as she once again put her face under the water.

"Her condition is inexcusable." Seras blinked at the old butler, and he pointed coldly to Scrap's back, facing them. The little bumps that were her spine were clearly visible, and even from the back her ribs were visible, if not countable. "She needs to be fed properly as soon as possible." Seras blinked, noticing for the first time that perhaps it was not Scrap's natural build that made her so small and skinny, her limbs so thin. "Scrap, are you done?" The younger human turned, her lower lip wobbling as she reached up and twisted the knob, looking pitiful as her source of water was taken away, almost so pitiful that Seras told her to put the water back on. "Are you hungry?" she managed to ask, and the sad, drowned-kitten look vanished instantly as Scrap's amber eyes lit up, a happy smile stretching her lips as she waddled over to her clothes and quickly put them on, then scrambled over to the fledgling and sat at her feet, looking expectant. "No, a real meal. Not just chocolate." she explained with a sheepish laugh, and Scrap scowled, but still plastered herself to the Draculina as she was led away, her eyes flicking everywhere at each new sound.

_***Time Skip***_

"Master! I can't find Scrap!" Walter turned as Alucard sighed silently, his fledgling skidding to a halt with her eyes wide in panic. "Where'd you lose her?" he asked patiently, and she clutched her head, whimpering as she tried to think. "I…uh, I…um…I think…" Walter sweatdropped as Alucard silently wished for patience, tapping a foot. "I don't…know?" she finished sheepishly, and he cast his eyes upwards behind his glasses, almost wishing he had checked her mind a bit more thoroughly before turning her into his undead relative. He irritably phased away, in a foul mood as he stepped through the wall into his master's office, then paused, raising an eyebrow. Integra was working calmly at her paperwork, occasionally switching papers, handing them down to a certain small human, who carefully placed it in a file then returned to cuddling against the Hellsing heiress's leg, making little happy sounds. "I see the Scrap has gotten quite fond of you too." he said with a chuckle, and Integra snorted, handing another paper to the quiet human. "She apparently thought I needed to company while I worked." she said stiffly, but he wasn't fooled. Her shoulders were more relaxed than he had seen in years.

Scrap yawned, showing her tiny white teeth, and Integra raised an eyebrow at him as he glanced at the time on her computer. "Scrap, it's time for you to go to bed." he said firmly, and she whined a little, but nuzzled gently against Integra's knee and waddled over to him, waiting with sleepy eyes as he wrapped her in shadows and vanished her to a basement room between his and Seras's, letting go as soon as he felt her arrive. "So then master, how goes her socializing?" he asked playfully, leaning against the wall with his hat down as she broke from her writing to glare at him. "From what I can tell she scarpered from Seras to keep me company. I'd say she's improved from lashing out at anything she finds new." she replied coldly, the _scritch-scritch_ of her pen on the paper filling the air. "Mm. Well, she is a lycanthrope so I suppose it's in her nature to collect as many "safe" people as possible for her "pack". She's only doing what she finds natural." he said fairly, and she nodded absently. "Mmhm."

Meanwhile in the basement, Scrap wiggled under her bed, yawning and turning a circle in the welter of blankets and pillows _under_ the four-poster bed, the chill of the cold stone under her not effectual through the two thick comforters and sheets. The room was very sparse, the bed tucked into a corner and her little "nest" tucked into a corner under that, fencing her in, although not as much as it seemed. She squirmed through her maze of pillows, then unsheathed her largest knife, beginning to lever the largest stone in the wall out, then sliding the thick slab to the side, starting to patiently chip at the deep, deep tunnel she had managed to carve, silently staring as she chiseled out chip after chip after chip. Suddenly the knife poked through empty air, and she blinked, then cocked her head, starting to pry the thin layer of stone away.

Finally she poked her head through, cautiously stretching her arm out and feeling around, blinking as she saw and felt nothing. She withdrew her hand, making a little more room for herself so she could escape through there if she really needed, then withdrawing, wiggling backwards and then replacing the heavy slab, sweeping the chips under her blanket and then squirming forward, wrapping herself in a warm blanket and snuggling up against her fluffiest pillow and hugging a thinner one, purring quietly to herself as she warmed the blankets, slowly drifting into sleep. She was safe. She had a way out. It was okay.


	7. Silver Snuggle

_**Welcome to Scrap's psychology corner! (Also the next chapter.) See, Scrap is embodying traits of both dog, wolf, and cat (I'm not quite sure which I want her to be yet) and some things she enjoys might take a bit of explanation. For example, the fact that she wishes to be as close to her chosen "safe people" as possible is an instinctual reaction that wolves be their pups display, because from her and their point of view any new territory is owned by somebody else, and that person may be A) Hostile, B) a predator, C) Have a "pack" larger than yours, or D) Rabid, wanting to attack everything in sight. Safety in numbers helps reduce the fact she might get hurt. She also reacts to physical contact because for cats, dogs, AND wolves, it is a form of affection, thus safety, and for wolves, a way to assure family bonds and pack loyalty. She also stays away from anything she had a negative stimulus from (shower head comes to mind) because it may be repeated. Alright, if you want to REALLY get into her head, just assume anything and everything is a possible or confirmed threat and suddenly everything she does will make sense. For her mo human psych, you will note she is starting to use names for Seras and Integra instead of titles and concepts, as well as for Alucard and Walter.**_

_**January 15, 2014**_

_3rd Person POV:_

"Scrap!" Seras opened the door to the younger human's room, then sighed as she saw the empty bed. She walked over to it and bent down, sighing again as she saw the sleeping female in her nest of blankets. "Scrap, how many times do we have to tell you? You're supposed sleep _in_ the bed, not _under_ it." she said wearily, and Scrap yawned in answer, looking up and blinking sleepily. "Mine." she replied in a mumble, hugging the pillow in her arms closer as she once more buried herself in the welter of bedding. Seras thunked her head solidly against the bed frame, groaning to herself. "Scrap, c'mon, get out of there. Master and Sir Integra are-" Scrap instantly sat up, eeling her way through the forest of pillows and blankets and squirming out from under the bed, sitting expectantly at the feet of the Draculina. "-Aren't able to play today." she finished apologetically, and Scrap whined sadly, her head lowering.

"Here, c'mon with me and we'll look at the moon, okay?" Seras asked brightly, and Scrap sighed petulantly, following the Draculina sadly as she led the way to the roof of the Manor. She perked up a bit when she saw the brightly glowing orb, laying her head in Seras's lap as she stared at it musingly, making a contented sound as Seras started gently brushing out her hair and rebraiding it. "Well well, there you two are." Scrap instantly sat up, her eyes brightening as she saw Alucard, and Seras jumped to her feet happily. "Master!" His lip curled, and he silently approached the two females, sitting on the edge in a similar manner to how Seras had been sitting and motioning for her to do the same, his fledgling obeying eagerly with a tiny bit of puzzlement. His intentions became clear as Scrap squealed happily, having not one but _both_ of her foster parents' laps available driving her into transports of delight as she snuggled against both vampires, winding around them in her excitement before climbing into Alucard's lap, laying her head on Seras's knee with the rest of her small body supported by the elder vampire, murmuring in bliss.

"Just think, if we had Integra here her little mind would explode." Alucard said with a chuckle, absently stroking Scrap's back as she shivered happily, Seras's slimmer hand still working at her hair. "I still don't understand why she doesn't like Walter though." the Draculina sighed, scratching at the confusing female's head, and Alucard shrugged gracefully. "It could be any one of a hundred things. Possibly something so subtle she herself does not consciously realize it, but her subconscious registers she does not like it and makes her act accordingly. Integra smells of us and we are vampires, while Walter may lack that scent. She has had semi-positive experiences with all three of us, and perhaps he left a more neutral impression. He forbade her from a chocolate or a bath, or maybe time with us, or maybe hid something she wanted from her when she didn't need it. Again, it could be any one of a hundred things, and unless she tells us, we'll never know." he said calmly, then tugged on one of Scrap's braids. "Will you say why?"

She gave him a miffed glare as the tug disrupted Seras's rhythm of petting, and shook her head. "See? She isn't talking." he chuckled, leaning back again as Seras rolled her eyes, soothing the now cranky human with more persistent scratches and petting. After a moment Alucard joined her, continuing from his previous caresses, and Scrap wiggled happily, purring as both her "family" members showered affection upon her. "Oy, Police Girl!" Seras sighed, leaning further over the roof and glaring at Pip. "What?" she grumbled, and he made an expansive waving motion.

"Training starts at eight, remember mignonette? Get your cute rear down here before I drag you down!" he shouted up at them, and Seras sighed heavily before edging out from under Scrap and jumping down, landing easily and walking wearily towards the grinning mercenary. Scrap made a startled sound, leaning away from Alucard as she trilled a call, whining as Seras did not respond and Alucard tugged her back to his lap. She reached petulantly for the Draculina, making sad sounds as Alucard dragged her back a little and settled her back down in his lap. "She's busy Scrap." he said sharply, and she whined again, looking abandoned.

_Scrap's POV:_

I continued to make sad sounds as Alucard scratched at my hair, watching the edge of the trees where Seras had disappeared, not mollified by the presence of the "alpha male" within my "pack", needing the beta for my little "family" to be complete. Sir Integra was _definitely_ the alpha female as far as the pack idea went, but Seras was better at cuddling. He picked me up and moved suddenly as I yelped, fighting the urge to attack my alpha –always a very bad idea– as the world dipped suddenly and violently. It suddenly reformed, and he dropped me as I sat up, sneezing at the amount of dust in the air. Suddenly a cube came flying toward me, and I caught it in surprise, turning it over a little in my hands and sniffing the metal, smelling nothing out of the ordinary.

"That's blessed silver."

I gave him a "So?" look, putting it down after a few moments, when it lost appeal and interest. "Pick it up." I looked at him in annoyance, but picked it up and pointedly showed him the palm of my hand, the shining cube in the middle. "You're part lycanthrope. Do you know what that means?" I frowned, a tickle in my brain making me bite my lower lip, hesitantly shaking my head "no". He sighed. "That's both good and bad I suppose." he muttered under his breath, then sighed and crouched on his knee, staring at me levelly. "It's a block of silver mixed with nickel. The silver ratio is lower, so it doesn't affect us as much. Try THIS one." He tossed a larger block at me, and I caught it irritably, then turned it over. It was a little heavier, but other than that I saw no difference, and dropped it again. It wasn't something I could pin down, but for some reason I _did not like_ these cubes.

"You dropped that one quicker." he said quietly, and I stared at him blankly, wondering where all this was going. He picked up the block I had dropped, turning his arm over and tugging up his sleeve. He put the block to the bare skin of his arm, and I watched him with a slight frown, his glasses hiding what he was thinking. As he watched me I fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable under his direct, calm gaze, looking down at his arm as I again wondered what he was doing. My eyes widened as I saw his flesh smoking, and he lifted the block to show a slight burn in the shape of a square on his arm, one that instantly healed over with clean, white skin as he took the block away. He tugged his shirt sleeve down again, then put the block on a shelf I had missed in the earlier darkness.

"Vampires and lycanthropes, once and before being bitten, are instinctively shy of blessed silver. Even in human form, you do not like being in contact with it, although it doesn't harm you as it might once you were fully turned." he said briskly as I nodded rapidly, cowed and frightened by the sight of my alpha being harmed, even though the wound had seemed superficial at most. He plucked the cube from my lap and held it before my nose. "Carry this around. Play with it. Touch it. Contact it frequently. I want to build up your invulnerability to silver, just in case. When you get used to it, come to me and I'll get you a cube with higher concentrations of silver." he said firmly, and I took it, nodding obediently to make use he knew I got the message. He smirked and ruffled my hair. "Good little Scrap."

_***Time Skip***_

I lay on the top of the bed, stripped down to the mattress in my effort to make a good nest, tossing the cube from hand to hand. It was kinda fun to have a toy…but then I growled as I saw the disarray under the bed, _Walter_ having come in and shifted it all around. I _didn't like _Walter. Why? I didn't know. He had a certain _something_ around him that Integra and Seras and Alucard and Captain Bernedatte didn't have, and whatever it was, I didn't like it at _all_. I knew I was probably being unfair, but the instincts that told me he wasn't right had also kept me alive and almost unharmed for the uncountable _months_ I was in the dark place. _The butler always does it…whatever **that** means._ I thought grumpily, sticking my tongue out at the ceiling as I continued to toss the cube back and forth.

_**2.56 PM USA Central Time**_

_**Yeah, so I'm working at school again. Sue me, it's only math class. I actually didn't come up with the cube idea myself it was somebody else's, I THINK maroongrad, story that gave me the idea, one of theirs where Abraham caught Alucard/Dracula, and they were seeing how much silver he could stand. Except now HE'S passing on the silver stuff to his own learner…so life goes on. *grin* The story's called "To Posses a Vampire" and I recommend it for anybody who wants a deeper look on Alucard's psyche. Very informative, and a good story too.**_


	8. Bonding Moments

_**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, I was busy with school n' stuff, and my SE fanfic. Wow…you guys really seem to like this. Sweet! :) Anywhich and how, I noticed that I've been getting a lot more favs and follows than normal. HI DIDEM! NICE TO SEE YA! Oh killersoda57, I have **__**Aspergers**_ _**too! Cool huh? Hmm…I think that's it as far as news goes. We got out of school today since it was way too cold, which was doubly nice 'cause we also can conferences today. I FEEL LUCKY! Yeah…I guess that really is it. Bonding time for our little knife bucket!**_

_**January 23, 2014**_

_Scrap's POV:_

I snuggled up under Seras's chin, making happy sounds. She petted me gently as I continued to mumble in content, arching my back as she scratched down my spine. "Police Girl, stop playing with Scrap. Where's the mission report from Norwich?" I gave Sir Integra a glare from my spot in Seras's lap, but climbed out with a sigh, curling up mournfully on the bench as she scuttled off to fetch the paperwork. Sir Integra gave me a slightly sympathetic look as I whined, stopping the abrupt movements of her pen for a moment. "I'm sorry Scrap, but I'm writing off for the Round Table monthly report. You can't distract me now." she said briskly, and I whined again, looking forlornly at the walls in vain search of Alucard, although I knew Sir Integra had sent him off again on an assignment. I edged away as Captain Bernadette clomped through the door, collapsing on the chair next to me.

He gave me an equally dubious look, and I sighed unhappily, hanging my head over the edge of the leather seat as I crouched miserably, lonely without a "family" member to snuggle up to. "Excuse me Sir Integra, but what iz wrong wiz ze 'Scrap?" he asked as he twitched the cigarette out of his mouth, pointing down at me as I gave him a healthy glare, but otherwise did not retaliate. "Scrap feels a need to constantly be within direct contact with those she considers close family or pack or whatever she thinks we are. Seras is busy, I'm busy, and Alucard's busy, so right now she has no to snuggle up to." Sir Integra snapped, busily typing something and then dragging another depressingly large stack of papers towards her and her poor pen.

"Alright then _ma chère_, how about you and good ol' Captain Bernadette be friends, eh?" he asked me suddenly, ruffling my hair with his hand as I squeaked in surprise and ducked away. He gave me a slightly apprehensive look, but his hand continued petting me as I squirmed uncertainly, feeling a distinct lack of support from Integra when another, non-family member was touching me, whining softly deep in my chest. His gloved fingers suddenly discovered a spot behind my ear, and I gave a startled purr, my eyelids fluttering as all the tension went out of my muscles, leaning my head into the touch as my very body shook with bliss. "Ah, you like zat don't you? All ze years petting cats wasn't a waste of time I see." he said playfully, and I purred happily in agreement, rubbing my cheek against his knee as he continued to scratch lightly at the blissful spot._ Yes yes yes yes yes yes right there yes yes yes yes…_ I thought with a happy mumble, continuing to nuzzle against his leg as his capable fingers scratched the spot behind my ear. "Well, that's well enough as it turns out. Captain, I wanted to tell you to build a good rapport with Scrap, but I see that you've already gotten a head start. Take her out with you, I don't need her in here. I want her to be comfortable if you take her on a mission." Sir Integra snapped, and I squeaked in protest as he took his hand away and scooped me up around the waist, tossing me over his shoulder and saluting to Sir before walking out the door.

_***Time Skip***_

"C'mon Scrap, be a good little girl. Fetch ze person!"

"Captain, I think you should give it up."

"_Non_! I can make her stop trying to slice my nose off; I can get her to bring back a hostage!"

"Dude, look at her. She's like a rock."

"I'm trying to wear her down."

"She's playing with the grass. You'll crack _way_ before she does."

"WELL DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA?!"

"Yo Scrap, chocolate!"

My head whipped around as I stared eagerly in the direction the man pointed in, launching myself towards the cutout figures and car as I heard laughter and French curses behind me. When I got to the car, I blinked, nosing around as I tried to sniff out the tempting treat, but stopping with a sad sound as I realized there was no sugary brown goodness. Captain Bernadette slowly came even with me, putting his hands on his knees as he panted for a few moments, then straightened. "Hey now, you aren't going to run off on us if ze enemy says that are you?" he asked me wearily, and I meekly shook my head a few times. "Wait a second…YOU KNEW WHAT I WAS TRYING TO GET YOU TO DO THE WHOLE TIME, DIDN'T YOU?!" I grinned innocently, playing with my fingers as he growled and started ranting, knotting his fingers in his hair and stomping around as he screamed various things in French. He finally turned, about to start ranting at me, but as he jabbed his finger in my face I held up a pretty rock I had found, filled with quartz and mica chips.

He sighed heavily, and I smiled at him as he took it and put it in his pocket. "Alright _ma chère_, let's try this seriously. You know how you were kept in that place, _c'est la ve_?" I whined and nodded, and he knelt, ruffling my hair. "These people, ze ones we want you to find? They are going through zat too. It is _our_ job to make sure that doesn't happen. Now then, let's try this again, eh? Find ze people so we can get them out." he asked me, and I nodded rapidly, still shaking a little. He grinned and led me back to the other mercenaries, and I sat firmly at his feet as he started monologuing to his men. "So did Scrap finally see eye to eye with you Captain?" one teased, and he gave the man an imperious glare. "Quiet ladies, we have a new potential member and she's of the skittish type. So, let's go through ze drill again. We send ze tiny little terror over here in, she sniffs out survivors if there are any, and we go in and drag them out. Everybody got zat?" There was a collective chorus of agreement, and Captain Bernadette smacked the top of my head. "Off you go little Scrap!"

_3__rd__ Person POV:_

Scrap curled up with an almost smug purr, Alucard and Seras seated on either side of her with Pip in the seat across, her amber eyes half-lidded in content. "Scrap, do you still have that cube I gave you?" She grumbled, changing her position briefly as she rummaged in her pockets and held up a small silver block, fisting her hand around it before curling up again. "Good girl." She made a happy sound as he patted her head, pleased with the approval of her alpha as she gave a gleeful squirm. Seras slowly stroked through her hair, leaving her twin braids alone as she did so, her own baby blue eyes closed in relaxation. Pip snorted, wishing he could light a cig but unable due to the high concentration of sensitive noses in the van with him.

"You three look like a bloody psychotic vampire family."

Alucard slipped his glasses down to give him a withering look as Scrap opened her left eye, glaring at him indignantly as Seras did the same. He tried hard to hide the grin that emerged from the sight, waving his hands in the air. "Alright, I was wrong." he said, his voice cracking slightly on the end of the sentence as he started to chuckle, Scrap squirming around so her back was to him with a huffy growl, Alucard sliding his glasses back up again before crossing his legs and leaning back, ignoring the females beside him as Seras began petting Scrap again. Scrap's happy mumbling filled the van for a while, and it slowed and stopped after a few moments, the younger human raising her head as Alucard laughed darkly and melted away, Seras reaching for the Harkonnen. She sighed and wiggled off the bench, following Pip with her head down as his men climbed out of their own vans, giving Seras a shy hug before scampering after them, her amber eyes shining with excitement.

_**5.36 PM, USA Central Time**_

_**Whew…my head hurts all of a sudden, so I'm gonna stop there. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review Request Rcomment Auf Wedersien n' all that, I'm gonna ask my parents for an Advil since I can never tell which small white bottle full of pills is the right one.**_


	9. ---Why?

_**Surprise! What kind of surprise of course, you are not aware of yet, but there shall be one. *evil grin* I have such fun with this…anyway, on we go. Didem, I suppose I kinda borrowed from you, but just a wee little bit. I had something like this in mind ever since I published. And devildog452, I don't know if you're talking about the TV show of Hellsing or the Ultimate/OVA version, so I can't really answer that. I also am not quite sure at this point what form of action I want to take, alternate universe, same universe with a couple of slight tweaks, by-the-book, I'm keeping my options open and letting the story decide for itself. Of course any ideas from you people would be welcome. :)**_

_**January 23, 2014**_

_Scrap's POV:_

I sat happily next to the vans, watching from the cover of the bulky metal doors as the two men I had found were led away, my braids hanging by the side of my face as I played with the metal cube. Alucard had upped the silver content until it was almost half and half, and I did not feel the nagging, absent compulsion to drop it quite as much as normal as I rolled it between my fingers, humming. _Seras should be back by now…_ I thought unhappily, peeking around the edge of the van and sighing as I saw no yellow-clad vampiress. Alucard wouldn't come in until all the others were here, since he apparently liked to have fun –which meant a lot of blood and screams– on the occasions Integra let him come out with us. I sighed again and leaned back, drooping a little at the absence of even Captain Bernadette.

Then I screeched as something wrapped around me from behind, dropping the silver cube as my hands went to my sleeves, writhing mindlessly and biting down as a hand covered my lips, blood filling my mouth as whoever currently struggled with me remained silent, my nails digging into their wrist and trying to pry the hand off my mouth as my screams were cut short before they could alert anyone. I grunted as I was flipped and pinned to the ground, wiggling my knives free and stabbing them deep into the person's stomach, but they still did not let go as I truly began to panic, mentally screaming for Alucard, Seras, even Captain Bernadette as the hand tightened, my teeth not able to reach the palm now as I cried out and thrashed, feeling the person shift on top of me. I half turned, managing to catch a glimpse of almost rose-red eyes and light hair before I noticed the drawn-back fist, my own eyes widening as my struggles intensified. I yelped one last time as the fist connected with the back of my skull, and then I was out for the count.

_3__rd__ Person POV:_

"Scrap? Hey Scrap, c'mon. Alucard and me are leaving, and Pip's coming with us too. So unless you want to stay…Scrap?" Seras paused as she walked around the van, seeing scuffed up earth and several of Scrap's knives littering the ground as a tingle of danger trickled through her. "Scrap! Scrap where are you?!" she called desperately, putting her hands to her mouth, and Alucard suddenly walked past her, making her squeak at his silent, unnoticed approach. "Master? Where is she?!" she asked frantically as he knelt, tilting his head a little as he studied the markings on the ground. "I don't know. But it reeks of werewolf." he said softly, and her own eyes widened as she covered her mouth with a hand, horror shooting through her. "Master…what do werewolves do if they find someone that's a natural werewolf but hasn't been bitten yet?" she asked in a whimper, and he frowned heavily, shrugging with grudging annoyance at his lack of knowledge.

"It depends on the werewolf Police Girl. I don't know because when Van Hellsing caught me they were rare in the British Isles, and within a few short years of his testing out my uses there were none at all. Before I was bound I limited my contact with even lupine creatures to negligible, wolves being my preferred hunting dogs, but on the whole otherwise left them alone. It pays to respect the other powerful monsters in your territory if you are not absolutely sure you can destroy them." he said coldly, standing up, and she swallowed hard as Pip came around the edge of the truck. "Oy, where's ze little Scrap? She okay?" he asked in concern, and Alucard whirled, grabbing him by the collar. "Exactly when was the last time you saw her?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice, and Pip swallowed a few times before answering in a whisper. "A couple hours ago. She came back with news that we had two survivors." he stuttered, and Alucard cursed and dropped him.

_Scrap's POV:_

I whimpered loudly as soon as I awakened, cowering into the slimy stone surface as my mind screamed warnings at me, backing up until I was against an equally damp wall, my heart pounding against my ribs._ BACK IN THE BAD PLACE THE BAD PLACE DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE BAD PLACE!_ I thought in whimpers, shivering as I looked frantically around. I slowly relaxed as I saw it wasn't the bad place, more of a cave than a cell. Water dripped down from the ceiling and walls, and I heard thundering water overhead as I cowered again instinctively, whining. There was a metal coldness around my neck, and I looked down, tugging worriedly as I felt a collar around my neck. I didn't like it! I wanted it off! OFF OFF OFF OFF OFF OFF OFF! Tears started streaming down my cheeks as the thick metal refused to even bend, hearing a clinking sound as I turned, seeing an equally thick chain leading from the collar to a huge loop of metal in the stone._ Why is everything so strong…I don't like it!_ I thought with another whimper, shivering as I wrapped my arms around myself.

Suddenly I heard cold, deliberate footsteps, cowering against the wall yet again as a shadow loomed up against the wall, then lowered as the source walked around the bend, the shadow stretching back to normal proportions. I heard a keening whimper, realizing it was me before I stopped shakily, still pressed as close to the floor as I could possibly get as the man who had taken me away bent on one knee, his rose-dark eyes inspecting me. He was dressed in a long brown overcoat, his snow-white hair covered by a brown cap of the same color that seemed vaguely military in origin. I swallowed hard, cowering further back against the stone as I squeezed my eyes shut, terrified. If Alucard was my alpha, then this _person_ was an entire pack of alphas, each one a strong wolf in their prime. His dominating presence filled the space between us as I huddled away, cowed and submissive.

I squeaked as he gently patted my head, looking up in shock. He was smiling slightly, and he patted my head again, as if trying to establish friendship. I backed up with a snarl, and his face darkened as I flattened myself to the ground, my eyes wide as I saw a hint of teeth behind his lips. His expression grew pleasant once more, and he continued petting my hair. I stopped cowering as he seemed content to pat my head, looking at his black boots and brown-olive trousers. Suddenly his hand slipped around to the spot behind my ear, and I purred involuntarily, leaning into the caress, before I remembered who he was and jerking away, staring up at him in fear. His face was pleased, as if he only wanted to sooth me, and I watched in shock as he stood up.

Something shining dropped in front of my nose, and I picked it up, my eyes widening as I saw the silver cube Alucard had given me. I looked up at the man, and he tipped his hat with that same gentle smile, and I stared back, unsure of whether or not to respond positively. He dropped something else, and I blinked as I picked up a notepad, something written on it in a language I slightly recognized, tipped off by the double dots over one of the vowels. "_Ich bin __Hauptmann __Hans __Günsche. Wie heißen Sie? _(I am Captain Hans Gunsche. What's your name?)" I looked up at him, shaking my head slowly as I tried to communicate I didn't understand. He took it from me and pointed to the "Hans Gunsche" part, then to himself. I nodded rapidly, and then he pointed to me, quirking an eyebrow as it hit home what he was asking. "Scrap." I whispered shakily, and he nodded a few times, smiling at me again encouragingly.

He patted my head again with a smile, and I gulped as he stood, reminded of just how truly tall he was as he stretched to his full height, towering above me like the giant he was as I whined and pressed closer to the ground. He patted my head again, leaning down to do so, and I twitched away again, still wary of this man as he turned, walking towards the end of the cave again as I curled tightly around myself, shaking. Suddenly a blanket dropped over my head, and I clawed at it in panic, struggling out from under the fabric to see him laughing silently at me, showing his pointy teeth as I swallowed hard and dove back under the blanket again. He apparently stopped, leaning down as I felt a pillow nudge against my back, then a few more, until I had a nest almost as comfortable as the one at home, his footsteps then receding as I stared blankly at the dark stone under my nose, wondering what on earth this "Hans Gunsche" wanted from me and why he stole me from my family to do it.

_**9.08 PM, Central USA Time**_

_**Hold up, wait a second. I know what you're all gonna say. "But Alucard can whoop Hans's butt with one hand behind his back!" And yes, I do agree with that. HOWEVER, he's the Alucard equivalent of a werewolf. Scrap, while loyal to Alucard, is also a lycanthrope, and while not fully turned, does harbor an instinctive animosity towards vampires. Hans would feel much stronger to her because he is a member of the same species, so his power sorta hits her harder than Alucard's, a different and enemy creature. Not to mention Alucard's power is bound while Hans's is not, which would also probably make a difference for her. I dunno. Makes sense to me, and since I'm writing this, you're gonna have to stick with what I say. *raspberry***_


	10. One and Only

_**Right…um…hi. *nervous grin* That's really all I got. It's cold and snowy over here (which is rather normal), we might have some cold days off next week, I bought the next Soul Eater book...yeah, I got nothing. Question for you guys, what do you think Hans's next move is gonna be? I mean, do you think he's gonna be a good guy or a bad guy? Just asking, 'cause I'm not really sure what angle I wanna go for. *sheepish*Your input is very welcome. Also, if you notice Scrap's talking more, Hans's efforts to get her to learn another language would expand her learning and reasoning capabilities, so she'd be more literate. Just saying. For those of you who wonder, he's using the pictures to teach her what is "good, better, and best", and since he's a werewolf he'd obviously put wolf as the best.**_

_**January 26, 2014**_

_Scrap's POV:_

"_Am…gut_?" I squeaked hesitantly, and Captain Gunsche nodded a few times. His finger silently tapped on a little pictogram of a cat with the word "_Katze_" drawn under it. "_Am besser_?" I tried, and he nodded again, his finger moving over to a lupine creature with "_Wolf_" written under it. "_Am besten_." I replied with slight confidence, and he smiled, patting my head gently as I fidgeted and allowed the caress. These past two weeks in the cave had been mentally exhausting, not because of my predicament and trying to get out of it, but Captain Gunsche mercilessly drilling me in German pronunciation and words. I was already able to read bits and pieces of his notes to me, although most of it was lost in translation.

I still didn't trust him at all.

He held out his hand, and I sulkily handed him my plate, watching as he put it carefully on a table and squatted back down next to me. He smiled again, and I gave him an uncertain look, fidgeting a little. He showed me a single sentence on his notepad, and I bit my lip as I slowly translated the fragments I knew. _Du…you…bist…are…eine…a…wolf._ I blinked in surprise, looking up at him and shaking my head. "Nu uh." His lips twitched slightly, and he shook his head, writing a little on the pad again and then showing it to me. _Du bist ein Werwolf._ I blinked a few times, uncertain as to what the last word meant. German had some words that sounded a lot like the English ones…but… "Werewolf?!" He nodded a few times, his expression neutral. I sat back and stared at him, feeling cowed and frightened by this development.

"But…the full moon…I don't do that!" I said indignantly, and he made a biting motion and pointed to me, then shook his head. "You mean I don't 'cause I haven't been…bitten?" He nodded with a pleased look about him. I relaxed a little, and he patted my head a few times, like he was making sure before he got up again, a gleam of metal showing against his leg as I swallowed hard, seeing the long barrel of the gun strapped to his hip. He stretched slightly, walking to the large wooden table he had set up and sitting down, crossing his legs as he looked at me silently. I stared back, fidgeting a little still and then looking down, my ears burning with embarrassment. He leaned back in the chair, staring at the ceiling, and I looked up again, my mind burning with curiosity. It was times like these where I wished the most he wasn't a mute, or that in didn't understand much of his German.

It scared me too, because he had no way of demonstrating any of his emotions. He could be smiling at me one second and furious the next, even though he outwardly showed no sign of it. I would have no way of knowing until he snapped my neck. He finally seemed to stir from his thoughts, leaning forward and uncrossing his legs as I gulped involuntarily. He looked down as he wrote something on his notepad, then handed it to me. "_Du bist die einzige andere Werwolf ich habe gefunden in vielen Jahren._" I read slowly, translating as fast as I could, feeling his rose-red eyes burn into the back of my neck as I scanned the lines."I'm the only other werewolf you've found in a long time?" I tried hesitantly after a few seconds, looking up, and he nodded quietly.

I swallowed hard after a few moments, edging back a little. "And…you're going to bite me aren't you?" I whispered, pressing up against the wall, and he paused, looking at me silently. I trembled harder as he knelt beside me, his hand taking the notepad from my unresisting fingers as he reached for my head. I jerked away with a squeak, and he made a calming motion, reaching around to gently scratch at the spot Captain Bernadette had discovered, calming me against my will as I cowered against the wall. He continued to gently scratch at the spot above my ear, his face hidden by the turned-up collar of his coat, his eyes calm and collected as I whimpered a little, resisting the urge to press against his hand. Eventually he stopped, and I blinked as he rummaged around inside his coat for a few moments, then pulled out a book. It was very worn, but I could still see the blessed _English_ lettering as I started to reach, but pulled back. He made an encouraging gesture, nudging it forward, and I gingerly took it, looking up in surprise as he immediately stood, walking out of the cave as I looked back down, curling up in my pillow-blanket nest, opening the book.

_Werewolf: A Therianthrope with genes tied to lupine or wolf-like creatures, more commonly known as lycanthropes. Werewolf has sometimes been used for the broader category of therianthropes, including cynanthropes, and on rare occasions, __ailuranthropes. _I looked at the index after that paragraph, trying to understand all the big words these people used, then flipped to the appropriate pages. _Cynanthropes: One of the many sub-categories of __Therianthropy, in this case the canine diversion. Rarer than lycanthropes, but not entirely unheard of. __Ailuranthropes: One of the rarest forms of Therianthropy, feline form._ I groaned, looking up from the book and massaging my temples, already getting a headache. _I almost wish Hans would just write it in German, because even that won't give me as much of a head-pounder._

I snuggled into the pillows, flipping to the page that most worried me. The one that explained the process of turning a human into a werewolf._ The process is exceedingly simple and equally hard to counter, and one of the few myths that is even partially true. The already existing werewolf either bites or scratches a victim, enough to draw blood, and the cure is instantly and almost irreversibly transferred. It is theoretically possible to counter the disease with the vampiric one, but only in the early stages and only before the victim is completely turned into a new Were. This event is also extremely unlikely, since the transformation takes all of a single night, from the moon's rising to the moon's setting and the dominant werewolf would protect the future pack member with their life and the lives of any already existing pack members, if necessary. _

I swallowed hard, involuntarily looking towards the entrance of the cave and clutching the book tighter in apprehensiveness. I then looked down again, curling up a little more and wriggling until I felt comfortable again before reading._ The process is unfortunately rather painful and no little dangerous, especially to those born without natural lycanthropy genes. The dominate Therianthrope's animal DNA meshes with that of the already existing human, causing pain and partial body shifting during the first few hours. After the genes have successfully bonded, the pain intensifies dramatically as the changing lycanthrope's body begins altering from the inside-out, becoming faster, stronger, with greater endurance capabilities, and higher stamina. This is the point of no return as far as saving the affected human, as any actions taken during or after this stage are almost always doomed to failure and the vampiric bite will be ineffectual, unless delivered by an extremely powerful Nosferatu. _

I whined slightly in fear, shivering at the thought of so much pain as I gripped the book tighter, huddling into my blankets._ Once the initial stages of transformation are complete, the process varies slightly. The more powerful the werewolf and the closer the time of biting is to the full moon, the more powerful the new were will be, and the longer the amount of time in the pre-transformation coma the potential lycanthrope will fall into shortly after the previous stage. This coma lasts for the rest of the transformation period, and the victim will awaken a lycanthrope like their attacker, which assumes the dominant role until they decide to allow the younger Were to leave the pack._

I closed the book with a snap, curling up miserably and shuffling my blankets over my head with a whimper. I didn't want to be a werewolf. Seras and Alucard weren't werewolves. Captain Bernadette wasn't a werewolf. Integra wasn't a werewolf. I didn't want to be a werewolf! I heard footsteps again and curled up more, only for the blanket to carefully get pulled over my head. Captain Gunsche looked down at me with slight concern, and I stared up at him in mute fright as I edged away a little. He sighed silently, as if knowing why I was frightened, and I squeaked as he reached for my hands, pulling the book away. He wrote something on his notepad, then handed it to me as I took it curiously. "_Es ist okay._ (It's okay.)" I shook my head a little, whimpering. "I don't wanna be a werewolf." I whispered, and his face went blank.

I watched in surprise as he drew something much slower than normal, then handed me the notepad. There was a wolf-man hybrid, then an equal sign, then his name. There was also… "_Null_?" I muttered, tilting the notepad a little. I was right. There was his name, then another plus sign, and then the word _null_. Null meant zero in German. _So…him plus zero equals werewolf? Does that mean he's like the most powerful one there is?_ My eyes widened as something occurred to me. "You're…the only werewolf?" I asked, and he nodded silently, taking the notepad back. "But what about all the other ones the book talks about?" I asked suspiciously, pointing to his pocket, and he shook his head again. He pointed to my own pocket, then his heart. I blinked in confusion, and he sighed and drew something at his usual brisk pace and handed the notepad back. I took it, wincing at the sight of a silver bullet embedded in a roughly-sketched heart._ Guess he meant my cube._

"But there aren't any other people like me?" I asked, and he shrugged silently with a scowl. "You tried looking and didn't find anyone?" I tried, and he nodded with a weary look. "But I already have a pack." I whimpered, and he looked down, pulling the notepad away as he did so. He drew something and sighed silently again before handing it to me. "_Ich muss mehr__meiner Art__zu machen, bevor __Hellsing __gelingt, __mich __zu __töten. _( I need to make more of my kind before Hellsing manages to kill me too.)" I flinched at the slight accusation, and he drew in a deep breath through his nose before taking the notepad away again and sitting down next to me. I flinched as he gently prodded my stomach, and he nodded to himself. He made a snapping motion with his mouth, then pointed to my stomach with his pen as I swallowed hard and scooted away.

"C-can't you bite anywhere else?" He raised an eyebrow, and my eyes widened as he suddenly dissolved into a glowing white mist, his form arching and writhing as a huge, smoking wolf formed, my head level with his shoulder. He nosed my stomach, and I realized with a gulp that his teeth were big enough my torso was just about the only place his gigantic teeth would be able to get a good enough grip to break skin, unless he wanted to rip off my arms or legs. He melted, his human form taking shape again as he stood up, writing something on his notepad and then showing me. _One? One what?_ I thought in bewilderment, and he pointed upward, then drew a round shape on the notepad. "Full moon?" I whispered, and he nodded silently. _One night until the full moon? He's gonna turn me into a werewolf…tomorrow night?_

_Integra's POV:_

"The actual turning process takes the span of one night, from moonrise to moonset. It _says_ the werewolf transformation can be countered by being bitten by a vampire, but it doesn't mention if it turns the human into a vampire, stops the human from becoming a werewolf, or kills them before they can become a vampire _or_ werewolf." Walter said with a slight amount of irritation hidden in his smooth voice, and I sighed, leaning back in the chair. "Has Alucard or Seras found anything yet?" He shook his head slightly. "Although Alucard covers less ground, he thoroughly searches under every brick. Seras has found traces of her scent, but they're all on the riverbank." he said briskly, and I looked up again as Seras staggered through the door, looking exhausted.

"Has master found her yet?" she asked weakly, and I shook my head silently as she moaned and practically fell into the seat in front of my desk. Speak of the devil, I felt the tingle at the back of my mind that signaled his presence, shortly before the Vampire King himself stepped out of the wall. "I didn't locate her master. No trace." he said shortly, before turning and walking through the wall once more as I sighed heavily. Alucard tended to be very _possessive_, and Scrap, as one of his "possessions", much like myself and Seras, was something he would be very stubborn over reclaiming. I was honestly surprised he hadn't asked me yet for a little more of his power to repossess said property the "easy way". Then again, he also had a healthy amount of pride, and coming to me directly to ask for power was a level he would not stoop to unless truly desperate._ Let's hope we find her soon…I doubt the werewolf that took her will wait much more than he has to change her, if he's even waited at all._

_**7.20 PM, USA Central Time**_

_**Hey guys, great news. NO SCHOOL TOMORROW! So happy! *giddy giddy giddy* Anyway, I bet you're all very displeased over the slight cliffy. Hey, I get psychotic, gleeful, unholy enjoyment out of making them. You people should try writing a story, then put some cliffies in, and feel how much fun it is for yourself. Really, it'll be worth it. Trust the crazy person. ;) Um…that's really it. Heck, I might even get the next chapter out tonight, so cross your fingers.**_


	11. Feverish Biting

_**Hmm…that's a good idea Tiger spy. Duly noted and taken into consideration. Me and my sister were watching Black Butler earlier today, and I must say, ALL THE PEOPLE IN HOUNDSWORTH ARE F-N INSANE! Not to mention they have an unhealthy obsession with DOGS. As you people know from my author name, I am a CAT person. No doggy. Kitty. Kitty better. Kitty AWESOME. *wise nod* Anyway, here's the next chapter. CHARACTER DEATH! WARNING, WARNING, DANGER WILL ROBINSON! Hehe, just kidding. *evil snicker* Or AM I… *sideways glance* Right, enough of my blather, on to the chapter.**_

_**January 27, 2014**_

_Scrap's POV:_

I swallowed hard as I watched Captain Gunsche inspect the collar I had on, his face concerned. He scanned down the length of the chain one more time, then nodded, pleased with himself as he turned to me and gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded meekly, and his face grew concerned again as he knelt beside me, handing me his notepad. "_Es ist okay._" I gave him a sheepish look and nodded as I handed it back and he tucked it in his pocket, glancing at the small digital clock he had put on the table earlier in the day. It read 8:00. He looked back to me and smiled gently, holding up his spread hand. "Five minutes?" I guessed in a whimper, and he nodded silently, patting me on the head soothingly. I hunched up miserably, and he sighed silently, sitting beside me and putting his back to the wall as he stared off into space, his hands folded calmly over his chest. I shivered as the minutes ticked by, and he suddenly stood up, his form thickening and writhing in white mist as I glanced at the clock, seeing 8:04.

He quickly nosed my stomach, and I shakily pulled my shirt up a little as he made a "woof" of approval and licked my chin, making me smile weakly._ I guess he doesn't want to ruin my shirt._ I thought absently to myself, seeing him tense, as if waiting. Suddenly he lunged forward, and I screeched in pain as his jaws clamped down on my stomach, feeling the jagged points of his teeth rip through my skin and muscle. He let go almost instantly as I gasped for air, his teeth stained red as he whirled again, his form collapsing back upon itself until he was more human in appearance, turning away as my tear-filled eyes caught the 8:05 on the clock. I felt him nudge his hand under my head, propping me up on a pillow as I whimpered, feeling strange as painful tingles enveloped my limbs, like my entire body had fallen asleep. I watched him with foggy eyes as he began briskly wrapping some cotton bandages around my stomach, his eyes calm but his movements unnaturally hurried, even for him.

He finished and tied the knot with a brisk jerk, looking down at me silently as he brushed my bangs out of my face, then stood up and sat down at the table, seemingly content to watch the rest of the process. I stared back at him, even though my head was swimming and I felt…odd. Feverish. My vision suddenly shuddered, and I whimpered, clutching at the blankets I could no longer see as my body twisted, sweat erupting on my skin. I stared at him pitifully as my sight came back, begging for him to somehow stop this, but his eyes remained set and cold over the brim of his collar, and I clenched my teeth around a wail as pain ripped through my hands, lifting them shakily to see long, sharp claws breaking cuticles and skin around my fingers, blood running down my hand as I twisted and writhed, crying out for it to stop. My jaw suddenly popped, and I hissed in agony as I felt my teeth shoot out and elongate, blood filling my mouth as well as I hacked and spit, feeling my bones shrink again as fur sprouted painfully along my body.

_Integra's POV:_

"Master…I can find her now." I jerked my head up in surprise, staring at Alucard as I saw a muscle in his jaw tense. Seras looked up in surprise as well, awakened from her light doze. Walter paused, setting the tea he had been pouring down in front of me as I stared levelly at my vampire. "Explain." He shifted slightly, and I felt a ripple of impatience batter at the power of the seals, forcing my will down sharply as the tide of seething emotions calmed the tiniest bit. "She's turning. I can trace the ripples of power back to her, since the werewolf is apparently extremely old and skilled, as well as clever. He waited for the night of the full moon, when he's strongest." he explained tersely, and I narrowed my eyes. "That doesn't explain _how_ you can find her."

He gave me a peeved look, like I was wasting time, then continued. "Power of any kind leaves its mark on the world. When you are sufficiently powerful and know what to look for, the turmoil of a creature being changed into a different species is like a beacon, especially when the person turning them is an extremely powerful being in their own right. Finding her now is childishly simple." he said with a sneer, and I frowned slightly. _But that also means she's been bitten…and is changing…_ "Very well. Find her and stop this, if at all possible." I snapped briskly, pushing the hesitant worry aside, and he nodded, giving Seras a _look_ as she sighed and got up, following him meekly.

_Scrap's POV:_

I groaned weakly, trying to roll over. I still felt light-headed and sweaty, my muscles slack and trembling from remembered pain as my ears somehow caught the rustle of clothes. I blinked weakly at Captain Gunsche as he turned me over, his face still dark and quiet, and he supported my head with one hand as he held a glass out to me. I drank cautiously, but once I realized it was water I gulped it down greedily, the wonderful liquid easing the pounding in my head as I felt him brush my sweaty hair out of my face again. He pulled the cup away when it was empty, and I stared up at him as he adjusted me slightly, my body clammy from the feverish effects of the first stage, draping a blanket over my body and smiling slightly as he pulled his hand away.

"Is it done yet…" I whimpered, and he shook his head with a slightly sad look. Tears filled my eyes, and he gently rubbed my head, right over the sweet spot as I leaned weakly into the touch. He scratched something out on his notepad, showing it to me. "_Nur__ein bisschen länger._ (Only a little bit longer.)" I nodded weakly, then screeched as I felt my body rip itself apart, writhing painfully on the ground as my spine arched, dimly seeing him back away a step, then another, turning and sitting down in his chair again. It hurt so _much_… I wailed, shuddering and thrashing on the ground as I disturbed my nest of pillows and my blanket, screeching and lunging at nothing, then snapping back with a choked yelp as the collar he had put on me strained and held._ So that's why I had it…not to keep me from running off, but to hold me down when __**this**__ started…_ I thought with a whimper, twisting and writhing even more frantically as the pain continued to build.

_3__rd__ Person POV:_

Hans watched her silently, glancing over to the clock. 1:00. His light red gaze slowly swiveled back to the groaning and twitching female, softening a little. He got up from the chair, leaning down and patting the shivering, soon-to-be werewolf's head, making a tiny mewl of pain escape her clenched jaw. He knew the only reason she wasn't screaming in agony was that the pain was too great for her to make a sound, watching silently as she squirmed and wriggled in the disturbed nest of blankets and pillows, moaning softly. With any amount of luck, he noted, she would enter into the coma before Hellsing could interfere, not to mention getting the much-deserved rest she so desperately needed. The process of changing was hard on all, although she was having an easier time of it than most, which he attributed to her dormant werewolf genes. He patted her head again, soothing, reassuring. _Soon._

"Found her." Alucard's voice was tight with grim satisfaction, and Seras swallowed hard, seeing the crack beside the riverbank, looking awkwardly down at her Harkonnen. "Uh…master? How am I going to fit this-" she started to ask, and he shot her an amused look. "It appears you're going to sit out on this one Police Girl." She started indignantly as his form wavered, becoming a mass of bats. "Hang on! Master I can't just- MASTER!" she spluttered as they darted down and invaded the crack, kneeling and trying frantically to pry the rocks apart from sheer strength, only managing to crack off a large chip in her hand. She sat back with a scowl, the Harkonnen leaning against her shoulder. "Master you're such a meanie…"

Alucard stepped silently down the long, slimy hallway. Water dripped and trickled down the shining rock walls, and a human would have stumbled and slipped on the slick stone long ago. He, having much better balance and natural, predatory grace, did no such thing, the only sound made by water endlessly trickling down around him. After a few moments he stopped, looking upward irritably as his lip curled ever so slightly, the thunder of running water echoing in the small space as he looked down again and started walking. He finally came to a stop, seeing the tunnel open up into a small cave, a large wooden table and chair placed against one wall, a small pile of blankets, pillows, and human huddled against the other.

His crimson eyes narrowed, sensing the other presence in the cave. "Come out, coward. Or are you so used to sulking in the shadows that you don't dare reveal yourself?" he sneered, and there was a moment of silence. White mist suddenly trickled out from the cracks and crannies, coalescing in the center of the cave as a wolf-man shape, then slowly dissolving down into a man with a brown military cap and greatcoat. Alucard raised an eyebrow, then slowly grinned. "It's you is it? I haven't seen you in decades. World War 2, wasn't it?" The man nodded silently as Alucard's grin dissolved into something more feral. "You have something of mine, and I intend to get it back. How far into the transformation is she?" Hans's eyes slid to the shivering female, then back to Alucard as he slowly shook his head. The vampire's jaw tensed slightly, and he shoved past the other male, kneeling at Scrap's side.

"Look at me." he murmured, and her shivering increased, her fluttering amber eyes focusing weakly on his face as he cupped her chin. "Are you a virgin?" Her eyelids nearly shut, but he shook her firmly, making them crack open again as she managed a weak nod. He smirked slightly, but it was lost in a snarl of rage as Hans roughly pulled him away, his body radiating _mine_ as he placed himself between the human and the vampire. Alucard growled, drawing the Casull as both males smirked, their eyes burning across the short space, a message clear in each of their eyes.

_You really think you can kill me with that?_

_I don't care. I just want you away from her for a few moments._

Alucard pulled the trigger as Hans jerked back, vanishing into a flock of bats and reforming on the other side of the werewolf, scooping up the now-rapidly shaking human as she moaned weakly, white showing beneath her fluttering eyelids as his mouth neared her neck, only for his teeth to sink into Hans's arm as the werewolf shoved it between the vampire and his intended prey. Alucard growled as the other male threw him across the cave, managing to break his grip on Scrap as she dropped to the floor, curling around herself and shivering as she emitted tiny, painful moans. Alucard dissolved again, bats fluttering around the cave with shrill squeaks, but Hans had learned from that trick and dissolved as well, a glowing mist hovering in a shield around the feverish human, deflecting the bats as they voiced their frustration in tinny, shrill cries, beating at the barrier with their wings.

Alucard shifted back to human, his teeth bared in a snarl of frustration as he drew the Casull again, aiming at the mist as it swirled together, taking on a human shape hurriedly as the bullets sank into his shoulder and knee, making his leg buckle for a split second before straightening out and his arm to go limp before healing. Alucard was suddenly right before him, grabbing him by his turned-up collar and throwing him solidly into the opposite wall before snatching Scrap off the ground and sinking his fangs deep into her neck, just as she gave a great shudder and went limp, her moaning slowly stopping as she entered into the coma phase of her transformation.

Hans picked himself up from the ground, walking over to Alucard silently. The Vampire King looked up, his mouth bloody, only to receive a furious punch to the face, shattering most of his cheekbones and teeth as he grinned, blood running down his face. "Testy about being beaten, werewolf?" Hans glared at him furiously and yanked his notepad out of his pocket, scribbling something out and then showing it to Alucard, his rose red eyes molten with anger. Alucard raised an eyebrow as he read it. "_Sie war die__einzige mit __Werwolf__-Gene, die ich in __Jahrzehnten __gefunden__, __Blödmann__!_ (She was the only one with werewolf genes I've found in decades, *best left untranslated*!)" Alucard stared at him unsympathetically, then finally shrugged. "Not my problem."

Hans growled at him loudly, and Alucard sneered, both itching for another fight as they leaned in, face to face. Hans looked down as Scrap squirmed a little, her cheek coming to rest against Alucard's chest, and sighed, although it sounded more like another growl, taking out his notepad once more and beginning to write something. He turned the notepad to Alucard, who read and translated swiftly. "_Und denken Sie nicht__, ich werde __Sie aus __entweder zu Fuß __mit ihr __zu lassen__._ _Keiner von uns __weiß, was __passiert__, wenn man sie __biss__, so dass Sie __brauchen mich __**lebendig**__._ (And don't think I'm going to let you walk off with her either. Neither of us knows what happened when you bit her, so you'll need me _alive_.) " Alucard looked up with a scowl, but did not attack as he held Scrap a little more possessively, turning and stalking out as Hans followed silently, his greatcoat billowing out behind him.

_***What Hans said that wasn't translated was a two-word "word", one being dumb and the other being the archaic word for donkey. (A double S)**_

_**NO SCHOOL TOMORROW EITHER! WHHHOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOO! *excited grin and running around* I really don't have much other than that, although I should probably try to do all my missing math homework. *sheepish grin* I dunno, which would you guys prefer? Me, I'm just fine with continuing to waste my time writing crap for you guys. Really. I swear. Just fiiinne with it. *grin* Um…yeah. I watched the new Lone Ranger movie, you know, the one with Johnny Depp, it was funny. I loved how nature was out of balance and Tonto kept making these weird trades with people, living or dead or otherwise. Uh…yup. That's all from this crazy freak, move on to the next one.**_


	12. Gimme Grabbing

_**Hi. Again. *awkward silence* WELL IF YOU PEOPLE REVEIWED I'D HAVE MORE TO SAY DARN IT! *grumpy* Tiger spy is, and I thank them for it, but other than that rather good idea they gave me (I can't do it word for word, but it does have some interesting things I want to work in) Moontan helps too, but her reviews are usually so thought-provoking I have to PM my answer to her, otherwise I'd spend half a page on it, and none of the rest of you want that. Unless you just read this for my stunning logic and wonderful news, but I somehow doubt this. Speaking of logic, I'm just gonna be lazy from now on and write Hans's notes in English, but they're in italics so you know they're REALLY in German. I just got lazy translating on the internet, and I don't want to continue with the horrific errors I know they make, so I'm doing it in English from now on. Anyway, on we go.**_

_**January 28, 2014**_

_3__rd__ Person POV:  
_ "Master, are you _sure_ she's okay?" Seras asked nervously, gently prodding Scrap's cheek as she remained motionless, curled against said vampire's chest as he gave his fledgling an annoyed glance. "No I'm not, Police Girl. Neither is the werewolf. Now shut up." he snapped, obviously in a grumpy mood as Hans nodded quietly from beside Seras, his eyes focused intently on the semi-unconscious figure in Alucard's lap. Seras swallowed hard, sitting back down and crossing her legs as she sighed heavily. Scrap remained motionless, even as the van stopped and Alucard stood, stepping out easily as Seras scuttled behind him and Hans followed silently, standing on the vampire's other side, staring unblinkingly at Scrap as Alucard shot him a nonplussed glance, then grinned. He bounced Scrap a little, snickering as Hans gave him a deep glare, reaching out as he instantly stepped away, clinging to her with a snarl of warning.

Seras sighed in exasperation at her master's antics, stepping between both angrily glaring males. "Master, how about_ I_ carry her?" she said irritably, and Alucard glared at Hans as he snarled at the vampire, but did not resist as Seras gently took the sleeping female from Alucard's arms. Scrap actually moved at this, turning over and murmuring something indistinct with a sleepy scowl as Alucard snickered. "It appears she doesn't like being held by you Police Girl." he said smugly, and Seras glared at him as she cuddled Scrap back against herself, much to the latter's discomfort as she mumbled louder and vaguely attempted to squirm away. Seras looked down at her in dismay as Alucard held out his arms impatiently, then growled as Hans tapped him on the shoulder, looking at the notepad the werewolf held up. "_Werewolves and vampires are very closely tied to their sires. Maybe she doesn't like being held by a different person because of her ties to either you or me, depending on which bite wins out, or if she still considers you a pack leader._"

Alucard sneered at him as he took Scrap back from his fledging, returning her to the near-dead, silent, coma-like state after she sighed once and turned over. There was a moment of silence as they walked up the drive, broken by Alucard's irritated snap. "And what do you mean _still_?!" Hans rolled his eyes and took out the notepad again. "_I bit her, thus refuting her pack status to include me as the alpha, which was previously you. You attacked her "alpha", but as you were her previous alpha her instincts may have canceled it out, as an offense anyway. Depending on which curse, vampiric or werewolf, wins out, she'll either refute to seeing you as alpha or myself. Possibly both._" Alucard gave him a deep glare and pulled the sleeping human closer to his chest possessively as Seras sighed wearily. _Master is acting like a spoiled child with a favorite toy…_

_Integra's POV:_

I blinked in surprise as Seras walked briskly through my door. "Yes?" I said, hiding my confusion at her presence instead of Alucard's, as well as the lack of small, feisty human. "Scrap got bitten and Master turned her just as she was in the middle of it…he and the werewolf that turned her are being really competitive about who's her alpha or something and Master obviously didn't want him by you so…" she mumbled, shuffling her feet as she hung her head. I silently curbed the order to tell her to spit out whatever she was mumbling about legibly, taking a long drag at my cigar instead. "Seras, please. Where is Alucard?" She stiffened slightly, standing sharply at attention and giving me a nervous grin. "Down in the basement." I nodded with another mental sigh. "And the werewolf?"

"Down in the basement with him."

My eyebrow twitched slightly._ That's a surprise._ "Why?" I asked sharply, slightly angered by how reckless Alucard was being. Just because _he_ could and would enjoy a long, bloody fight with an immortal or faux-immortal opponent didn't mean that the rest of the _human_, _mortal_ residents of the manor would too. She shrugged helplessly. "He said since Scrap had been bitten by both Alucard and himself that we needed to take him with us without killing him, since he could help out with whatever happens to her. He doesn't seem very aggressive, just kinda territorial like Master. They're both being very touchy about who gets to keep Scrap." she said with the tiniest hint of a giggle, and the corner of my lip twitched. It was a rather amusing image.

"And how is Scrap?" Her face fell a little, and she squirmed nervously, as if worried. "She was unconscious when Master carried her out and she hadn't woken up since. The werewolf says that's normal for when they turn, but Master says she should've woken up by now if she was a vampire." she admitted, and I took a long drag at my cigar, thinking. Hellsing was not some kind of menagerie, and two vampires were stretching my limits enough as far as credibility went with other supernatural threat exterminators. Adding Scrap, whatever she turned out to be, would not help at all. Furthermore, a werewolf that had managed to, even for a little while, cloak his presence and a human's from Alucard when he was utterly bent on finding them would undoubtedly be very, very strong, and very, very disinclined to give up the prize he had worked so hard to foster. I growled, rubbing my temples as I tried to ease the incoming migraine, Scrap's life –or unlife– solely in my hands.

_Scrap's POV:_

I cracked an eye open, feeling…nothing. The pain was all gone, and my muscles felt relaxed and at ease, almost like I had been to a spa. I smiled sleepily and turned over, only to flinch. My tense body relaxed again, my sore muscles easing up as I once again used them, stiff and unresponsive from so long without movement. There was an itching at my neck, and I scratched, stopping as I felt two tiny pockmarks in my neck, like little twin brands on my jugular. I blearily looked up, seeing Alucard. He blinked at me, and I blinked back, feeling oddly safe. Much safer than normal. My eyes widened, and I shakily put my hand to my mouth, gulping as I felt the two tiny fangs._ But…but…_

_'Can you hear me?'_ I squeaked and looked sharply to the right, seeing Captain Gunsche sitting at the end of Seras's Harkonnen, his rose-red eyes oddly calm for the damning situation. _ I thought you only spoke German! And you never say anything at all!_ I mentally yelped without thinking, and his eyes twinkled with mirth. _'Thought is a universal language, although I still expect to be teaching you Deutsch. And just because I don't use my mouth doesn't mean I can't talk.'_ he chuckled, and I giggled in response. Suddenly I felt an overwhelming urge to look to the left, and I watched as Alucard scowled at Captain Gunsche from his spot leaning against the wall. "Leave my fledgling alone!" Captain Gunsche gave him a raised eyebrow, then looked down, scribbling something on his little notepad and holding it up, although I couldn't see the words from my angle on the fluffy bed that seemed to belong to Seras.

Whatever it was made Alucard grit his teeth and take a dangerous step forward. "You little mongrel pup! I show you who's intruding on whose territory!" he snarled, and Captain Gunsche stood as well, his face dark with anger as Seras hurriedly adjusted the Harkonnen to follow him. "ENOUGH." Both stopped at Integra's voice as I yipped in relief, wanting nothing more than to scamper over and snuggle with the only alpha that had remained even reasonably sane in these past few minutes. "Alucard, sit down. You're a vampire, not a spoiled brat. You, werewolf, what's your name?" I raised a hand as her ice-cold eyes sharply swiveled to me and she nodded slightly. "Captain Hans Gunsche." I said, wincing and massaging my sore throat as Captain Gunsche gave Alucard a withering look, as if to say "That's _your_ fault." Alucard sneered at him eloquently as I heard Seras sigh and shake her head. Integra broke the silence yet again. "Very well then, Gunsche, you better sit down too." The silent werewolf obeyed her instantly and sat back down on the ledge of stone Seras was still perched on.

"Now, instead of brawling like Neanderthals, you can do this _simply_. Scrap, which one of these two men is your alpha?" My forehead creased as I looked from Alucard to Hans, then back again, my brain churning as I looked at Integra and shook my head. Her eyebrows rose slightly. "Neither?" I shook my head rapidly this time, shivering at the thought. "No…both." I said weakly, clearing my throat a little as Captain Gunsche glared at Alucard again. "Both."The tone she said it in faintly conveyed disapproval, and her voice was flat as she repeated it. She sighed and pushed her glasses up slightly on her nose. "Alucard, what do you make of her? Vampire or werewolf?"

I watched silently as he approached me, feeling equal and conflicting urges, either to snuggle up to him or to flee to Captain Gunsche, and I shivered a little as he cupped my chin and tilted my head, frowning slightly after a moment. "She _is_ one of my fledglings…but at the same time she isn't." he said irritably, and Captain Gunsche walked up behind him, gently but firmly pushing him aside as he knelt in front of me, grabbing my chin and tilting my neck this way and that._ 'You are my pup, and yet you aren't. The No-Life-King is right. I'd say you're like a dhampire, but between vampire and werewolf, not vampire and human.'_ he said with a silent sigh, letting go as I nervously told Integra what he said. She gave Captain Gunsche a deep glare, then sighed again, as if her head hurt. "Well whichever way you look at it, Scrap is now a curio for all of the supernatural world. Gunsche, you are permitted to stay here until we have thoroughly explored her vampiric and lycan traits, and then you are quite frankly out on your ear. It's going to be hard enough keeping Scrap." she snapped to the room at large, and I sighed wearily as Seras mimicked me, lowering her cannon.

_**8.36 AM, USA Central Time**_

_**I actually finished this last night but I didn't post it until now 'cause I was too tired to do it. I was up at least until 1 AM, so yeah, I was tired. Other than that I don't have much, because quite frankly I'm still tired. *yawn* Review n' stuff.**_


	13. This is YOUR fault!

_**I thank you all of your reviews, they make me feel warm fuzzy things. *beam* I also have to draw attention to brand, who gave me some giggles earlier, but it was a good idea. Scrap is now apparently a Lycopire, vampwolf, or werepire. Personally, I find Lycopire the most interesting of the three. *grin* But yeah, I have some evil, amusing, and adorable ideas on what this means for her. I'll probably work some of them in before I'm done with this particular chapter. *wide grin*As far as Alucard's room being the biggest in the basement, if you really pay attention to his fight with Luke you'll realize that the room (if it is his) is incredibly large, almost a hall like you'd get in a castle. And given his ego, it would make sense for him to commandeer the biggest room for himself, since there really isn't anyone else down there except Seras, and she obviously won't protest. 'Cause when you really look at it, its him and her in a basement of a freaking MANSION. There'll be entire hallways of empty rooms, plus the Dark Arts Lab and all the other stuff down there. (That was the only one I remember, 'cause it sounds so dang interesting) Anywhich and how, I should probably get on with it. Hehe, reminds me of Monty Python Quest for the Holy Grail. (God) "GET ON WITH IT!"**_

_**February 1, 2014**_

_Scrap's POV:_

_ 'Here, follow my lead. Relax your body, loosen your muscles. Slide into the shape like you're wiggling through a tunnel.'_ I blinked innocently at Captain Gunsche, trying to do as he said. We were in a spare room, instead of Alucard's chambers, (the biggest in the basement) because he was in a little bit of a sulky tantrum because Hans had presented the crushing evidence of, that besides drinking blood, I didn't really _need_ to learn any immediate vampiric skills, and transforming into a wolf was an immediate problem that as a werewolf, only he could solve. His wet nose nudged at my shoulder, and I squeezed, my eyes shut, concentrating as hard as I could as the shimmering mist-like edges of his wolf form glinted against my closed eyelids. I rocked a little bit, concentrating as hard as I could to please one of my alphas, feeling slightly dizzy as I gritted my teeth in frustration.

I felt a sharp burst of pressure in my skull, mirrored by twin itches of pain in both my neck and stomach, and suddenly the world grew around me as I squeaked and tried to scramble backwards, everything suddenly bouncing off the flat stone walls and_ sound_ blasting into my vulnerable ears from every angle as I shrilled in pain, trying to cover them but collapsing as I tried to maneuver new, awkward limbs. I hesitantly opened my eyes, then whimpered, my sight unnaturally blurred, but everything so _bright_._ What happened?! What happened!? This isn't right! This isn't right!_ I thought in panic, trying to find someone, something to stop this confusion.

_3__rd__ Person's POV:_

Hans stared at his pup, one eye twitching._ I…am going…to __**kill**__ that vampire._ He thought furiously, then knelt, scooping his hands under the small, twitching body. She mewled against his fingers, and he softly stroked his thumb along her back, making her shake harder with confusion and fear. _'Shhh…shhh…it's okay little one. It's okay. Apparently the…__**additional**__ bite has misbalanced the werewolf infection I gave you._' he thought gently, although he was not quite able to hide his anger, then cupped her to his chest, walking briskly to the room of the Vampire King. He stopped just before running over Seras, and the Draculina stared up at him worriedly. "W-where are you going?" she asked nervously, obviously intimidated by the silent werewolf, and he frowned slightly behind his collar. To answer the fledgling, he would have to open his hands, thus exposing his pup to the harsh light and sound, reach inside his pocket, and take out his notepad and pencil. But he was also reasonably certain the skittish young woman wouldn't leave him alone until he displayed a reason for his schedule deviation.

Not to mention she didn't understand German.

Reaching a decision, he gently uncupped his hands, showing her the squirming, mewling bundle of velvety skin and fuzzy fur in his palms as little black button eyes opened, peeking up at the Draculina meekly as there was a pitiful cheep. Her baby-blue eyes widened, and she cooed, reaching down as Scrap squeaked and huddled down, the curved flaps of skin that were her ears twitching madly. "That's so cute! Where you get it?!" He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head slightly as she frowned in confusion. He blew an irritated sigh through his nose, carefully holding Scrap out to Seras as her eyes widened. "I can hold it?!" He nodded slightly, showing her how to at least give Scrap some proper support as he quickly took out his notepad and pencil. He looked up as he finished his sketch, seeing Scrap quivering pathetically as Seras looked stricken, quickly trading the notepad for the bat.

She blinked at the picture, a rough sketch of Scrap, then a wolf, then a wolf with an X on it and an arrow pointing to a bat. "Uh…wait, that's Scrap?!" she asked in horror, pointing to the bat he now cradled in his hands, instantly soothed by the touch of her alpha. He nodded, glowering down the hall where Alucard's room was situated. She handed him his notebook back as he awkwardly nudged Scrap with his thumb, guiding her into the palm of his left hand as he stuffed the notepad in the pocket of his greatcoat before he allowed her to cuddle in the middle of his hands once more. He continued walking briskly, his strides long, like he was back in Berlin and marching, and just as rapid. Alucard sneered at him as he entered, and he curled his lip back slightly, but he did need the vampire for this, much as he _really_ hated him right now. _'Explain how __**this**__ happened!'_ he barked telepathically, his eye twitching. It had been established in the few nights since Hans had bitten Scrap, his mental "pack-link" to her had spread to Alucard via the Nosferatu's own bite, although Seras had complained that she hadn't heard anything.

In any event, Hans's intent was quite clear, holding the trembling, tiny grey-black bat in his hands out as Alucard's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed in delight as his teeth were bared in a smug grin as he gently took the shivering bat from the werewolf's hands. "Well well well, this is a pleasant surprise." Hans gave him a deep glare, pointing to Scrap wordlessly, demanding information as Alucard began gently petting Scrap's fuzzy head, her curved ears twitching as they swiveled madly, trying instinctively to catch every sound as she looked blearily around the edges of Alucard's fingers. Alucard smirked at him and looked down as he began explaining. "Vampires can shift from mist, to bats, to dogs, to wolves. Werewolves can only shift to a single, specified animal. When I bit Scrap, it appears that…_flexibility_ has transferred into her shapeshifting abilities as a werewolf." he purred smugly, and Scrap made a plaintive squeaking sound, rubbing her face against his thumb as her confusion and fear battered both alpha's minds.

Alucard cooed to her gently as Hans send soothing thoughts in her direction, and she relaxed a little, although she was still quavering as her little ears flapped and twitched. Her moist, beady black eyes lifted to Alucard as he spread her wings slightly, fingering her thin little bones, and she made a cheeping sound of question. _'Telepathy is something we need to teach her.'_ Hans thought to Alucard, and he looked up, surprised at the similar train of thought before returning to inspecting his somewhat intriguing little half-fledgling. "Scrap, listen to my voice. I want you to think of being human, with arms and legs and fingers and feet. Can you do this?" Alucard murmured as he stroked the top of her head with his thumb, and she shook against his palm, cheeping agitatedly. Hans made an encouraging sound as she shivered harder, her form glowing slightly with grey-black mist.

She suddenly tumbled out of Alucard's hands, hitting the ground rear-first as he laughed unabashedly, her amber eyes wide as she gingerly moved her arms and legs, patting herself down and sighing as she was reveled to be human once more. Hans ruffled her hair proudly as she grinned at him, the sound of Alucard's mirth dying slightly as she then turned and shyly hugged his leg, purring softly as she rubbed her cheek against his knee, mollifying him a little. Her adoration of her alpha males complete, she stood, busily dusting herself off before toddling away to try and find Seras. "Oh no you don't." She squeaked indignantly as Alucard grabbed her collar and lifted her, spinning gently in the air and staring at him in confusion as Hans raised a questioning eyebrow. Alucard grinned ominously at both of them. "Scrap still needs to practice shapeshifting, and since she seems to have taken after me in that particular skill…"

Hans's eye twitched at the reminder, and Scrap made a questioning sound as she stopped spinning, half facing Alucard. "I believe it's my turn to spend time with our delightful child." Alucard pronounced, and Scrap brightened slightly, but then frowned, looking to Hans. "Captain Gunsche?" Hans pasted a smile on his face, even though she technically couldn't see it below his upturned collar. _'It doesn't matter, as long as it is the best for you. He can teach you control and how to shift into bats, but wolf and mist form is something __**I**__ am far more expert in.'_ he sighed to them both, and Alucard gave a grudging nod. "Fair enough. Now scat, I have a pupil after all." he grumbled, then grinned and made a shooing motion as Hans growled slightly and stalked away, his eye still twitching slightly. _Keep pushing it vampire…_

_***Time Skip***_

Scrap meekly sucked on a blood pack like it was some kind of juice, sitting near Hans as he gave her a nonplussed look, then continued cleaning his long gun. Even modified, and technically because it _was_, the gun required frequent and diligent maintenance. _'I'm glad to see you're taking blood.'_ It was a small enough white lie. Scrap had gingerly tried the crimson liquid, and having received no ill effects had continued consuming it at the behest of Alucard, although like Hans, she still seemed to require real food and drink. However, also like Hans, she was more partial to the meat portion of her diet, and the rawer, the better. He continued cleaning the gun, completely at ease with her attentive stare, having received many such stares during the war. He frowned to himself slightly. He'd need to get back on that after he had figured out what…well, what to do. A slight growl rumbled in his chest as he thought of Alucard.

He had been so damn _close_ to finally, FINALLY continuing his species, and that BASTARD had butted in and utterly ruined it, just because he selfishly wanted the human to continue being _his_. Scrap was now a dead end as far as his purposes went. The vampiric curse was far too strong, having been delivered from the fangs of one of the original, if not _the_ original Nosferatu. Ostensibly, it would have been the same for his own bite, with the added weight of her werewolf genetic makeup, but the damn_ Hellsings_ had DONE something to the blasted vampire, making him far stronger than quite frankly anyone had a right to be. His scowl deepened behind his collar as he irritably began piecing the gun back together. Now he'd have to practically start all over.

Mating would have been the ideal option, but since it appeared he was the only damn werewolf even _existing _anymore, that option was also _out the window_. Human females were too fragile to even make the attempt. But then again, he could hardly blame hunters for targeting his race. The werewolf curse was bothersome in the extreme, because while vampires were vulnerable at specific times and in specific ways, werewolves, unless extremely old and powerful like himself, or directly infected by himself, were basically human until shifted, which meant they could be taken by surprise and killed much easier. Their ears were sharp and their noses were keen, but the instincts were so _animalistic_, they could often be duped into compliance, right before silver made acquaintance with their internal organs. But then again, that was just about it. Not much else hurt werewolves.

Crosses?

Nothing.

Ceremonial items?

Laughable.

Holy water?

Ineffective.

But then again, because a certain _someone_ had also bitten her, she might be just as vulnerable to those as an ordinary vampire. Well, not ordinary. It was Alucard. But _still_…all his hard work and endless searching ruined. At first, he had attempted biting some normal humans with qualities he admired, but the death toll was depressingly high –he had _liked_ them well enough, which made it all the more heartbreaking– and he had eventually given up, the few that did manage to pull through usually tracked down and killed before his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to stop it. It got to be _very_ depressing after a while. Even for his keen nose, there was not much of his blood left in ordinary humans, and unless he got lucky, he would never be able to catch so much as a whiff of a stronger, more durable potential pack member.

He had gotten lucky.

It had been brief, but as he wandered through the lower taverns in this sooty, rotten city, he had caught the scent of human blood, crisp and fresh, on a young vampire's jacket, and it carried the taint of his curse with it. He had barely stopped himself from ripping the pathetic vermin apart, especially after he heard that the place where the vampire had acquired it was a new "games center" where humans were pitted against ghouls and any vampire brave enough to test their luck. It angered and spooked him to no end to think that, after all these years and searching, he had missed his one golden chance because some bored, lucky vampiric _punk_ had taken out his descendant in a gimmick of bloody _entertainment_. It had irked him even more, as he arrived on the scene, to see the flashing lights of the Hellsing trucks, his hands fisted tight against his pockets as he turned and rigidly walked away, knowing better than to leave his scent for Alucard to find.

Thankfully, he had managed to scent the female leaving, and even better, staying, keeping a constant course. Naturally, the course was straight to the Hellsing HQ, but he still knew where and who, and was even reasonably sure of _when_. If Sir Hellsing had kept the girl, then she was useful, and if she was useful, then she would be going out on missions. And she had. And she did. He had picked her up and took her to a cave underneath the Thames, where the running water would hopefully muffle and help cloak her presence from Alucard, at least until he had finished turning her. And it had worked…up to a point. She had been taking the transformation well, was _seconds_ from becoming out of reach, and then that…that…

His words failed him, German or otherwise. Frustration and anger was an irritating tick at the back of his head, his hands itching to use the gun in his lap on the damned vampire until his entire basement domain was splattered with red. It was all his fault! The selfish bastard had ruined his only chance in _decades_ to extend his race! Oh, he could laugh and mock him now, but had their positions been reversed, Hans had no doubt the Vampire King would be just as pissed and desperate as he was right now, not to mention even more _violent. _His jaw tensed as he clenched his fist so it cracked. He just wanted to-!

A smaller hand covered his, and he jolted from his thoughts, looking down to see Scrap peering anxiously up at him, her amber eyes troubled by the distress of her alpha that she felt through their connection. His eyes softened a little, and his body relaxed as he ruffled her hair a little. It wasn't her fault Alucard had bitten her and ruined all his hard work. He would teach her what he knew, he owed her that much. But after that, he would leave quite willingly._ 'Do you want a gun of your own?'_ Her eyes widened as she rapidly shook her head, and he chuckled silently as he clipped his modified Mauser C96 back onto his hip. _'Both myself, Alucard, and young Victoria all have guns of our own. What's the shame in getting one of your own?'_ he asked silently, and she shuffled, looking at her hands as she fiddled anxiously. "Knives work for me…I should stick with them." she mumbled, and he nodded in appreciation before patting her head and leaning back._ 'And guns have worked fine for me, so I stick with them.'_ he replied with a slight smirk, and she giggled as he chuckled silently, closing his eyes as he continued to spin vague thoughts and plans.

_**3.26 PM, USA**_

_***whistles innocently and edges away* Don't mind me and my foreshadowing…I'm sure it'll all come to nothing…*grins widely* I KNOW RIGHT! I LOVE DOING THIS KIND OF CRAP! *cackles and runs away* But in all seriousness, what do YOU think of this intriguing plot twist. o.O But anyway…um…hi? Zer-Author, you are right, grammar is always improvable. *beam* I am the absolute essence of perfection already though, so there. *raspberry* (If you people haven't figured this out by now, I have somewhat of a big ego. Hehe. *rubs back of head sheepishly*) So…yeah. Evil plot twist, huge ego-ed author, all other things. I have a bunch of math stuff that's (don't tell my parents) sorta kinda maybe in a certain light when you squint MISSING, so I have to work on that before I start chapter-producing again. Bye!**_


	14. A Rather Nightly Daily Life in Hellsing

_**Uh…yeah. This is my take on how Hellsing'd run on a normal work day, or something very like it. Of course, Hans and Scrap are in there somewhere, but since they're new, they don't get as much mentions. This hopefully draws the focus onto other things, hope you enjoy!**_

_**February 11, 2014**_

_3__rd__ Person POV:_

Seras sighed as she awoke, staring up at the lid of her coffin. Alucard had managed to bully her into actually using the damned thing, and she heaved the slab of wood aside with a casual push, although the metal hinges squeaked and creaked in protest and the heavy wood made an alarming thump as it slammed against the side of her coffin, echoing in her somewhat barren room. At least it was carpeted, which gave it a more comforting aura than the bare stone and suchlike the other rooms possessed. She sighed heavily as she saw the blood pack waiting for her at the table, nicely warmed and waiting in a bowl. Walter figured she'd have a better time drinking the stuff if she pretended it was tomato soup or some other kind of red liquid. It helped her maintain her illusions of humanity.

She sighed, pulling off her blue PJs and snagging a mustard-yellow uniform from the depths of the large wardrobe and pulling it over her head. For some strange, unfathomable reason, uniforms never looked flattering on anyone but soldiers who were practically born into them. Seras was not such a soldier, and she frankly thought the glaring fabric made her look like a moving slug. But it was a discomfort she learned to live with, just as she had learned to move in _this_ particular uniform very, _very_ carefully, for fear of the horrid tiny miniskirt that went with the tightly fitted shirt._ I swear, it's like Captain Bernadette personally designed every organization uniform I own._ She thought with a sigh, gingerly picking up the bowl and pouring the blood out through the long plastic straw into the cold white porcelain as it suddenly was awash with crimson red.

She slurped it down hastily, then placed the red-stained bowl down on the table, making a face. It wasn't the taste she protested, but then again, she had never bitten a living, breathing human. Or bitten anything, now that she thought about it. All her food, since her transformation, had come to her in bowls, bags, and cups. _Kinda like a dog…_ She thought in an oddly petulant mood, then shook herself and straightened the Hellsing badge on her shoulder. She may not be a member of the serving force any more, but she would do her duty, and do it well. Unless Sir Integra did something that was wrong, she'd follow her to the end of the earth.

* * *

Pip lifted the edge of his hat, seeing the men sprawled across the floor, their beds, and the chairs by the fireplace, and sighed, tugging it down again. He stood with somewhat of a wince, rubbing his knee. Some damn farmer-ghoul last night had lifted its foot just as he tried to trip it –it was a hell of a lot easier to dust a ghoul when it was on the ground– and slammed the remnants of a heavy, iron-shod workboot into his knee at just the right angle and just the right time, almost breaking it. The medics on scene had told him to take it easy for the next few missions –he was too good of a commander, despite his verbal spats and rough manners, for them to replace– and he had nodded with no intention of doing so.

However, it was starting to become increasingly tempting to take a rain check and keel over on a couch until his knee stopped feeling like someone had slammed it with a shovel and then started jumping repeatedly. He sometimes wondered if _mignonette_ ever got the aches and pains he did after battle. Probably not, he thought with a somewhat rueful smile. As an undead creature, her muscles were technically not active at all, nor were any of her nerves. He still wondered though, as he wove his way through the piles of exhausted men and filthy combat clothes with practiced ease, guns slung every which way so that the unwary walker might set off WW3 just by putting their foot in the wrong place.

They were beginning to stir too, he noticed, coming back from the short shower in the locker rooms and seeing them moving about, greeting each other and talking, some passing by him to use the same facilities. He chuckled somewhat wryly as he shrugged on his combat jacket, seeing the time on the clock. Sir Hellsing had her pride and her job, and the hours of the Hellsing Organization reflected that. Pride dictated she would not change her human body's schedule for staying awake with the sun, but her job dictated that she must stay up in "vampire prime time", namely when the sun went down and all the little bloodsuckers came out to play. Therefore, she had worked out a compromise.

All residents of the Hellsing Manor, when the day did not involve somehow meeting or interacting with the outsiders, such as the Round Table or Iscariot, awoke at three in the afternoon, trained until the designated time of the mission –it varied depending on how far away the vampire was and what kind of difficulty it would be taking it down– and then went to sleep at five or six in the morning. Alucard was somewhat excused from this schedule, and was allowed to awake at any time he pleased, as long as he got himself to the mission on time and went to his chambers before Integra slept at the very latest. "Breakfast" was at four, "Lunch" was right after the mission, and "Dinner" was around three in the morning. It took some getting used to, that was for sure, but hey, the job paid well and they could indulge in the pastime of killing as much as they wanted, while doing the world a favor at the same time.

* * *

Walter sighed slightly through his nose, scrubbing diligently at the plate in his hands. While the mercenaries could simply put their dirty dishes in the washer and press Go, Walter himself had to hand-wash all of Seras's dishes, all of Alucard's…well, Alucard's glass, and the new werewolf's plates himself. They tended to have blood all over them, and if he put any combination of the three in with the humans', there would be hell to pay from all sides, with the humans complained of blood residue and the nonhumans complaining about food traces. It was just generally easier to wash the blood off and clean the other's dishes the normal way.

Speaking of, it was nearly time for Integra's soothing tea. The Round Table was being persnickety about having _both_ Scrap and that werewolf on board, so to speak, even with Integra's sharp counter of the fact the werewolf was _certainly_ not staying, and that once Scrap had been trained in everything that the creature could train her in, he would be banished from England with the threat of silver bullets and wolfsbane as motivation. That had brought up the whole issue with Alucard and Hans having bitten her and mingled their curses…

He winced and continuing cleaning up.

* * *

Integra inhaled her cigar deeply, allowing the nicotine to sooth away the headache pounding in her temples. Vampire punks were getting more and more numerous, and if she wasn't careful, they'd finally catch the dreaded attention of the cursed media. Oh dear Lord, not the media. They'd have a _field day_, talking about ancient curses and government conspiracies and all sorts of foolishness. This latest case was one of the more and more scarce _serious_ ones, and exactly the reason why the wider world _didn't need to know_. Apparently some teenager had witnessed a successful biting and turning, and awed, asked the vampire to be a fledgling as well. The vampire had given a long, rambling explanation no doubt, then acted, and now the teen was running around their computer or whatever, spamming the encounter to all their friends in a gushy, excited, vampiric-loving way.

Sometimes she wanted to find every last vampire romantic and strangle them with the braided pages of those stupid, misinforming, _deadly_ books.

What made matters worse was the media of today, and if the hackers at British Intelligence hadn't managed to stop the message in its tracks, reverse it, and lock it, every friend of a friend of a friend of a friend in the British Isles would be blathering about the possible existence of vampires. But _still_, that girl was so _stupid_…of course his bloody eyes had been smoldering, BECAUSE HE WAS A DAMNED BLOODY MONSTER THAT WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A DAMNED, BLOOD-SUCKING DEMON! Her eye twitched as she tried to calm herself via another long draft at her cigar, her fist tensing. No doubt her and most of her friends by now had been bitten, and some had no doubt committed that most parent-forbidden act and were now stumbling around, infecting others as ghouls and generally ruining all the lives of those they came in contact with.

Her heart gave a small flinch of sympathy, mixed with a healthy amount of frustration. It wasn't the girl's _fault_, it was the bloody stupid writers and their bloody stupid books, spreading their bloody stupid information, and making _money_ out of it, and because of that, a perfectly normal, innocent community was having a close encounter with the forces of hell and the damned. No doubt that one girl caused at least several of her friends to become ghouls, although she may not have intended it, she was still responsible. It was also Hellsing's duty to exterminate her, her and all her friends that had become threats, vampires. Her knuckles turned white around her cigar, and she sucked in a long whiff of the smoke, feeling strangely sympathetic for these unknown girls.

Sometimes, life really just wasn't fair.

* * *

Hans sighed silently, shading in the slope on his hill, the graphite-smeared notepaper perfectly depicting the scene outside his window. The Hellsing leader didn't trust him, and he didn't blame her, but there was only so much one could take of cleaning one's gun and taking apart one's gun before it became tiresome and the mind wandered to other tasks. Thus, his talent for drawing. He had had many, _many_ years to practice it, and many hours in those many years, so it was only natural that he had grown better and better, and was now a master of this art. His notepad was filled with more than just the German communication and the pictograms. One corner of his mouth twitched up as he crosshatched the fur of the wolf standing on the gentle incline he had spotted through the gap of the trees crowding this side of the house.

One particularly satisfying doodle was that of a certain bat being torn to shreds by angry wolves.

But then again, he hadn't come to win their trust. He was here to train his pup, give her the best chance at life he could, and then leave, and get on with his existence. If he was confined to his room in all but name, he could deal with that. It wasn't like he didn't already know what the house was constructed as, what the habits of the inhabitants were, everything. It amazed him sometimes that a mere human like _him_ could hide such killing intent, such anger, such raw hatred and treachery from the Vampire King, especially when they were in close quarters for extended and regular periods of time. He shrugged stoically, mentally grumbling as he switched the pencil around in his hands and erased a crooked line. Who was he to judge? For all he knew, Alucard and his master had figured the traitor out long ago and were merely waiting for proof.

_**9.17 PM, USA Central Time**_

_**So…yeah. I always did think, if Alucard can read minds like he's implied to be able to do a whole bunch of times (but he's never done it, has he?), wouldn't he have Walter figured out like right after WW2, when he turned traitor? If Walter hated him enough to betray his home, his employer, and pretty much wasted 50-some years of his life hating the vampire, don't you think Alucard would've, I dunno, SENSED THAT?! Just doesn't seem legit to me. *mystified shrug* But then again, most of Walter's traitor-dom doesn't make sense to me. He turned traitor and caused literally millions of people to die because he wanted to kill Alucard? That's it? Wasted FIFTY FREAKING YEARS planning to kill him? Again…just doesn't seem legit. That kind of major psychotic f-n hatred would DEFINITELY be noticed before he could do anything, and the guy acts like a bloody FRIEND to Alucard through most of the OVA, at least until he traitors. Food for thought! :)**_


	15. Play Fight

_**Ah! Hide! Duck and cover! *dives under fallout shelter* I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! Walter's a great guy and a great character, I didn't mean to insult him! *rocking back and forth with hands over ears* Dramatic over-reactions aside, you guys really went to town on your Walter theories. And even if he DID have a mind like a steel trap OR was in sleeper mode, I still think that in the FIFTY YEARS he was a traitor, he would've slipped at least ONCE. I mean, c'mon, 50 years? There is no way a human could fake it for THAT long. * topic change* I actually had to scoot for this chapter, finals are after this weekend and we have a four-day week, and guess what happens on Thursday? I bet you can't. Well, I'm going to London! Again! My grandpa on my mom's side loves to take me and my little sister (separately, for more bonding time ya know) on week-long or so vacations to other states, but this year since I'm getting older and stuff he's taking me to London for Spring Break! The downside to this is that I literally have (counting TODAY) six days to do my finals, get something other than a complete fail on them, attempt to change my internal clock to London time while still somehow getting good sleep for said finals, pack for London, and…um, invent a new kind of rubber ducky. I dunno. *shrug* But to say the least, things are gonna be quite, quite hectic for the next 2 weeks, so I really wanted to squish in this chapter whilst I had the few seconds of breathing space, so you guys wouldn't yell at me.**_

_**February 28, 2014**_

_3__rd__ Person POV:_

Hans sighed silently through his nose as Scrap scratched sadly at his window._ 'Use the mist form I taught you. I am not letting you in unless you do.'_ He thought firmly, and she cheeped sadly, her tiny little feet catching the wooden cross-section of the window as her little black button eyes gleamed at him pitifully. He felt the gentle tug of her sadness, and he could've sworn her begging little eyes gleamed with tears._ 'I am __**not**__ falling for that.'_ he said tersely, folding his arms and tugging his cap down further on his head. There was a sad little cheep, and he growled, tensing further as he trembled with the urge to open the glass pane separating him from his distressed pup. His rose-red eyes caught her own, and she rubbed her furry cheek against the pane, squeaking softly in abandonment.

He growled, wrenching the window open as she cheeped gleefully and flew in, landing on his chest in a tangle of wings and tiny claws, scratching at his greatcoat happily as he sighed and cupped his hand around her body, helping her cling to him as he closed the window again and lay back on his bed._ 'I won't fall for that forever. You need to be able to shift at will, not when I show you exactly how and coax you through it step by step.'_ he scolded her, slowly rubbing his thumb over the top of her furry head as her little ears twitched happily. _'But it's hard…'_ she whined, nuzzling her face against his pointer as he continued softly stroking her head with his thumb._ 'And why are you always in this form? Isn't the wolf one more comfortable?'_ he asked in slight concern, worried by how little she seemed to be taking after him.

She blurred slightly, his body sinking further into the mattress and sheets as a small, white wolf pup looked anxiously up at him from his chest, his hand shifting to scratch at her ears instead as she closed her simmering amber eyes in bliss._ 'It does feel more natural to be like this…but the bat form is a lot easier to sneak around in. Everyone sees me if I look like a wolf…'_ she whined, and he sighed, nodding in grudging acceptance as he continued to scratch at her ears._ 'So, how are you coming along in what the vampire's teaching you?'_ She nuzzled at his upturned collar, her tail wagging a little._ 'Master Alucard says I learn faster than Seras…but I still can't use shadows at all, and I can only regenerate scratches and scrapes.'_ she told him, and he didn't bother to hide his smug smirk, although she couldn't see it behind his collar.

_'But you can still do so, not to mention shapeshift. You're doing just fine my little pup.'_ he encouraged, scratching at her ears as she yipped happily and licked his nose._ 'Besides, you inherited a werewolf's enhanced durability. When exactly do you get these "scrapes and scratches", hmm?' _he asked pointedly, and she grinned, showing her pointy white fangs and long pink tongue._ 'Only when Master Alucard gets really excited or bored and hits harder than he means to. He says sorry later though.'_ she told him, nuzzling his collar until he tugged it down and allowed her to snuggle under his chin as she rumbled happily. _'You know I have to leave soon.'_ he said quietly after a few moments, and she whimpered, her soft claws digging into his greatcoat as she urgently snuggled against whatever parts of him she could.

He ruffled her ears soothingly, scratching lightly as her eyes fluttered shut and she made another rumbling sound of joy. _'Your alpha female doesn't want me here, and the vampires don't want me here either. I myself don't particularly want to be here, except for my duty to teach you. You are nearly finished learning, so my business is done here.' _he explained, and she whined sadly, her ears and tail drooping. He continued scratching at her ears as she curled up on his chest, her eyes closing. He managed to work his notepad out of his pocket, starting to sketch with his left hand as his right gave her support and rubbed her soft, furry head.

After about an hour he felt her shimmer, and then the weight on his chest grow even more, her limbs and clothing emerging from the fur and claws as he shifted a little, easing her body off his chest and beside him on the bed, continuing to draw. She mewled softly at the change, and he yanked off his hat and plunked it on her head, making her quiet and snuggle back against him, continuing to draw without a change in expression. Seras suddenly opened his door, and he looked up as she swallowed hard. "Um…do you know where Scrap-" He lifted his pencil, pointing to his other side as she cautiously approached, then sighed. "C'mon Scrap, you need to stop sneaking into Master's coffin and Captain Gunsche's bed when they aren't there. Let's get you to your own bed." She slid her arms under Scrap's and pulled her from the bed, making Hans unconsciously bare his teeth, his pup being touched by an enemy species, although he restrained himself from taking action.

She mewled weakly, squirming in the vampiress's grip as his hat fell onto her stomach. Seras looked at her worriedly, then guiltily raised her eyes to him. He sighed through his nose, flipping the page and quickly sketching Scrap and a bat, then a wolf next to them both, then drawing a circle around them and sketching Seras outside it. She stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was trying to say._ Wait, master keeps saying Scrap is like a baby who needs to be held by her parents. Since master and Captain Gunsche are her parents and I'm not, I guess she reacts the same as a baby being held by a stranger._ "She wants you guys, and not me?" she tried, and the werewolf nodded a few times, reaching out to ruffle Scrap's hair a few times, then withdrawing his hand as she sighed and reluctantly turned over, cuddling against Seras as she carried her out the door, Hans's cap still tucked in the curve of Scrap's stomach.

_Scrap's POV:_

"Alright then minnie _mignonette_, like we've always done. Find any survivors and let us know where zey are." I nodded happily as Captain Bernadette spoke, Hans watching him closely as the men around me continued nervously prepping their guns, watching the werewolf out of the corners of their eyes. I shifted to wolf form, looking anxiously down at myself, twisting my body to make sure I had completely changed to the small, adorably furry form. Hans patted my head proudly, and I yipped, jumping up to try and lick his face as the men around me laughed politely. He ruffled my ears one last time, and I sat down, waiting with my tongue hanging out as Captain Bernadette chuckled and shook his head. "Off you go minnie _mignonette_, and remember to bring us back some souvenirs." he said, then snapped his fingers as I shot off with a happy bark, my paws scuffling the rich damp earth.

_***Time Skip***_

I nosed along the ground, smelling something different. It wasn't a person smell exactly, but it wasn't a vampire or ghoul or werewolf smell either. I had vacated a man and a small girl, but this smell was still a human smell, and I still had to stay here and fetch this person so that the ghouls and the vampires couldn't hurt them. I scampered up a large boulder, my claws clicking on the grey stone as I peered into the darkness ahead._ Person! Found them!_ I thought in excitement, scrambling back down and trotting silently over the rocky ground. I yipped in surprise as Hans picked me up, twisting around to lick at his face as I glimpsed a ghost of a smile under his upturned collar, feeling him pet me gently. His rose-red gaze traveled across to the man, and I felt his grip on me tighten as I made an inquiring sound. He suddenly turned, starting to walk away, and I whined, squirming around to look over his shoulder at the man, nosing his ear questioningly. _'That man and his ilk are none of your concern. He's from Iscariot.'_ he said sternly as the man was lost to view, and I whined, scrabbling softly at his greatcoat with my tiny claws as I tried to catch a glimpse of him again._ 'But he was hurt and he smelled funny and I thought-'_ His heavy disapproval made me cringe and whine softly, nuzzling at his hair as he rubbed at my ears soothingly.

'_He'll be fine. He's a regenerator, and he carries blessed silver bayonets. Not to mention his plethora of holy wards, but that's more the vampires' concern, not yours. Right?'_ I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of my alpha's presence as he continued to rub my ears._ 'Silver still hurts, but it doesn't make a difference whether or not its blessed. It feels kinda weird when I go in a churchyard too, but other than that…'_ He patted my head happily as I smelled his pride. _'Good girl. I see that you're taking after me.'_ he said gently, and I barked, wrestling his hat off his head and squirming out of his arms before he could catch me, bounding away as I heard a playful growl behind me. I squealed in glee as a much bigger wolf started chasing me, ducking under bushes and weaving through the large rocks that had tumbled everywhere from some long ago mountainslide, only for him to somehow get closer and closer the faster I went. I squeaked as sharp teeth nipped at the scruff of my neck and I was swung up into the air, dangling from my alpha's mouth as he shook me briskly.

I growled, mischievously keeping my grip on his hat, and he whuffed, starting to trot forward as I swung from his mouth like a sulky pup, grumbling to myself as I gripped his cap tighter with my tiny fangs, making sure not to drop it as I saw the harsh blue and red gleam of the police vans and so on through the trees. He dropped me as soon as we came to the open ground, looking down at me solemnly as his tail stirred the leaves behind him. I shook my head, still with his cap locked between my sharp teeth, and yipped in shock as he picked me up with his mouth and gave me another vigorous shake. _'Give it back, now.'_ I growled in defiance, and he began to shake me again, only to stop as Captain Bernadette timidly walked up to him. "Uh…sir? Iz zat the minnie _mignonette_?" I shifted, sulkily folding my arms as the grip of teeth on the back of my neck changed to snag my shirt collar instead, the cap safely tucked under my folded arms and held close to my chest. His lips twitched in a grin, but he tamped it down and lit another cigarette to cover his amusement. "I always thought werewolves got a little rowdy during the full moon, eh?"

Hans shook his head, swinging me back and forth even more, and I nodded, agreeing with him. "We just get kinda playful, like dogs with Frisbees or sticks or whatever. It's werewolf-nip." I said with a slight blush, and Hans opened his mouth, letting me fall to the ground as his huge white paw came and pinned me down, making sure I couldn't escape. He gave the mercenary a look that quite clearly said "go away", and Pip held up his hands, walking away and whistling as Hans bent down, trying to poke his nose under my arms and get his cap back as I growled and hugged it even closer to my chest, preventing him from doing so. I shifted back to wolf form suddenly, shooting out from under his paw, too slow to react to my swift transformation as he growled and leaped after me._ 'I thought I said give it back!'_

_**4.48 PM. USA Central Time**_

_**I got this idea about halfway through the chapter…werewolves are typically thought to be most powerful and active during the full moon, but what if they were just having fun? Werewolves in the Hellsing verse are apparently very DURABLE, so their idea of "fun" might be a great deal more hazardous to normal people than it would be for them, thus spawning the idea of werewolf prime time during the full moon. Food for thought! (again) Um…oh yeah! I'm watching Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni (longest anime name I've ever seen so far), or Higurashi (which is a lot easier to remember), or When They Cry/When the Cicadas Cry (the English translation). It's a surprisingly good thriller -suspense-murder-mystery -slasher- sort of thing so far, I really like it! Artwork is kinda…bad, and apparently the English dub sucks so I'm watching in Japanese with eng subs, but the PLOT, by all that's freakish and unholy, the plot TOTALLY makes up for it. It's a game-turned anime, so it has multiple story arcs, but for each arc, different characters get killed in different ways in different sequences by different other characters for different reasons. The cool part is, for each story arc, they reveal more of the whole "grand epic plot" as it goes along! If you like crime-solving shows (much like CSI, Castle, Criminal Minds, Rizzoli and Isles, Bones, Major Crimes, ect.), then I highly recommend this show. It also has gore, but since you people have obviously all seen Hellsing…I don't think that matters. Give me a shoutout if ya need help finding a website to watch it.**_


End file.
